The Darkness returns
by CommanderBoreale
Summary: I made this, cause I was bored three years ago. Anyhow, like most fictions on the site, it involves a guy, in this case called Alex, being sucked into Skylands. Big shock, I know. Anyhow, he goes through adventures and stuff, along with various Skylanders. But, one day, the Skylanders become evilised and some bad stuff happens. This will probably be a trilogy. Read if intrested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm CommanderBoreale. I started this story a long time ago, early 2013 if I recall correctly. It shall likely be a trilogy as of right now, but it may either expand or shrink if I have too much or to little content. Anyway, I've currently done 60 ish chapters as of right now. I will attempt to update it every two-three days, but no promises. After the sixty or so chapters, updates will be a lot more rare. Anyhow, my writing style may change slightly, for better or worse as its been such a big distance of time.**

 **Before I forget, this was written before I played swap force, the third game, so if there are any canon problems or something, then meh. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Darkness returns

Chapter 1

A cool blanket of snow covered the Core of Light Island. The snowflakes elegantly danced in the swirling motions of the wind, only stopping when they landed on the ground. A girl of roughly six foot three inches of height walked purposely to the centre of the Island. She wore armour of a silver and sky blue colour which was coated in scratches and grooves from the previous battle. Her hair was a deep navy blue, reaching over her shoulder pads, down to her forearm. Her skin was peach coloured. In her left hand, she carried a shield with the markings of her family crest, in the form of a large snowflake. Her name was inscribed in the back of the shield. Chill. Her eyes were a deep blue, only found in the deepest parts of the ocean. Her luscious lips were of the same colour. In her right arm, she carried her helmet. It to had large scratches across it, ruining the once flawless silver finish, but it had done its job protecting her life. Finally, in her right hand was her weapon of choice. The shimmering spear with two ends, perfect for defending, close combat and for throwing at those foolish enough to run from her.

She had recently departed from a ship, piloted by a friend known as Flynn. She looked up, to see the ship flying away. It was green in colour, with a black smoke pouring out where it shouldn't. 'You see, the dread-yacht suffered from a curse which meant that it would always break down'. When one thing was fixed, another thing would break. Chill smiled at the ship as a shout of "Aw, not the stereo" rung out.

She had good memories of the ship. The sun had set, lighting the sky in a deep orange glow, bathing the island. Once upon a time, the island was a place of great beauty, but during the many wars with the evil emperor Kaos, the Island had been reduced to rubble. All of Skylands would have been destroyed if it wasn't for the heroic deeds of the Skylanders.

The Skylanders were an elite team of creatures who had sworn their loyalty to the good portal master Eon, who thwarted the evil Kaos and had repaired the core of light to repel him and his forces. She trailed along the beach, towards the stairs. She climbed the now repaired stairs, to reach the pinnacle of the Island. All around her were ruins of the Islands once great buildings. In the centre was a dome, emitting light through the sky. The core of light, made from the 8 elements, water, fire, air, earth, magic, tech, life and undead.

She was alone on the island.

Or so she thought. She walked to the snow coated core and slumped against it, dropping the helmet. It split in two along a deep groove.

"Great," she said to herself "now I'll have to get a new helmet".

She heard a rustling in the nearby plant life. She then felt someone breathing down her neck. She turned her head to see a green face looking back at her.

"Hello Stealth Elf" Chill said.

Stealth Elf's eyes were completely white, her skin green and her hair blue, like all elves, tied in a ponytail. She wore a brown leather suit, good for a ninjas camouflage in other seasons, but not winter. Behind her was her daughter / apprentice ninja, Whisper Elf. She was the exact same as her mother, but on a one third scale. Both of which had embraced the life element as their chosen path, whereas Chill had chosen water.

"Did I scare you?" asked Whisper Elf, giggling.

"A little" replied Chill, smiling at the child.

"What have you been doing?" asked Stealth Elf.

"Nothing much, just saving an entire village from a Cyclopes invasion".

Chill had personal a grudge against the Cyclopes after they had kidnapped the Snow Queen, during her watch when she was captain of the guard at the age of 16. It had been 3 years since that day and she had many links to the queen's location, but all of them had come up empty. She'd joined the Skylanders in hope that she could rescue her, stopping evil along the way. She'd even helped to defeat Kaos when he had nearly unleashed the ancient army of the robotic Arkeyans to destroy Skylands and again when he had tried to corrupt all the magic in Skylands using a magic volcano.

The Sun had almost set when the two of them had finished their conversation. Whisper Elf was playing in the snow.

"Well, I had better put the little one to bed before it's too late. Catch you later Chill" yawned Stealth Elf.

She picked up whisper elf and carried her on her shoulders.

"See you Stealthy"

Chill lent on the core once more, but suddenly, it whirred to life as a lifeless body appeared from the beam of light, landing in front of her with a crunch.

"Are you alright?" she inquired urgently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow was falling in the small town of Haslington, England. A 17 year old boy walked home after the end of his AS-level exam. He heard the crunch of the snow under his shoes as he walked closer to his house, step by step. It was strange weather in the middle of June. He pulled out a key from his left pocket and looked at the number beside the front door. 3145, Johnson residence.

He opened the door and walked inside, kicking the snow off his shoes. He looked to his right, to see his white bedroom door with his name on the outside. Alex. He opened his door, to grab his suitcase. He was soon to go on a school celebratory trip to Hawaii for 3 months. He knew that he should just slip out, to avoid a big scene.

Alex quickly slipped off his school uniform, replacing it with a pair of denim jeans and a black hooded jumper. He then quickly removed his contact lenses and placed his glasses on his face. He looked in the mirror. His skin had a slight tan from working in his grandfather's field, yet it still seemed a little pale, instead of a normal peachy colour.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a flashing light from the window. He thought nothing of it, thinking that it must be a police car or something else that had just driven by. He walked towards the kitchen to grab a slice of cake to eat. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a lemon drizzle cake. Alex grabbed a knife and sliced off a quarter of the cake, which he then devoured it in a couple of bites, leaving a few crumbs on the side. Quickly, he brushed them to the floor."The dog will eat it later" he said to the rest of the cake.

He suddenly heard a weird whirring noise coming from outside. By instinct, he grabbed his suitcase and went to investigate.

Alex unlocked the door and walked outside. In a millisecond, He was pulled into the air, legs first, into a swirling vortex in the sky. A hand like shape went for his leg, but he kicked it away.

A dark, metallic voice boomed "Target lost". Alex fell. He looked below him, only to see a binding light in front of him. He put the bag in front of him, in an attempt to cushion the landing, but his right arm was caught on the front. As he landed with a crash, his arm felt like it was about to come off. He lost consciousness as he heard a girls voice inqurire "Are you alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chill was beside herself with worry. The nearest portals were under maintenance, so she couldn't get this… whatever to a hospital, the nearest of which would take a week to get to by balloon. She couldn't just leave him here. 'Well,' she decided 'I guess I'll have to bring him to my house'. It was much closer then the nearest hospital. She picked up the boy with one arm, and the suitcase in another. She walked to the beach, heading to the stone bridge that would take them to her living quarters. After about half an hour of walking and after catching a lift in a hot air balloon she finally made it to her manor. It had three floors with fairly large rooms. She was alone in her manor, except when she had company over, occasionally staying the night. The outside was coated with ice, keeping the area cool, just how she liked it.

The boy's right arm was broken, meaning she needed to make a cast. She'd learned how to while she was training to be in the snow queens guard, at age 12. She pulled out a key, also made of ice and plunged it into a crack in the door. The sound of gears churning could be heard, followed by a loud rumbling, as the door of her home opened. She dropped the suitcase in the hall way and walked to the first flight of stairs.

While originally carved in stone, Chill used her control over water and ice to completely change it, giving the walls a shiny ice cover. Along the hall was a large carpet from her homeland, stitched with the pattern of a snowflake. Wooden furniture was stretched along the hall way, mostly cabinets for all her trophies from her previous school. She had graduated early, at the age of 10, with flying colours. Her grades were the best ever seen, allowing her to join the queens guard. Good times. She climbed up the stairs with the boy still in her arm. She walked to the third room on the right, where she had one of the guest beds. She opened the door, flicked a light switch and placed him on the bed. She then went to make a cast for his arm, leaving him in the room. She went down stairs, looking at her trophies as she walked past.

She gathered the materials to make a cast and quickly grabbed a book to carry it all upstairs. After about five minutes she was done. His arm was set. She knew he would thank her if he was conscious. Chill decided to look at the book that she had used to carry the materials upstairs. It was a Skylanders year book which she had gotten a few days ago. Well now was as good time as any to look. She turned the first page which was the index. She skimmed along until her first picture with the other water element Skylanders. She then skimmed along again, to see herself in a number of other photos, such as the Skystones championship where she came second to Spyro the dragon and the javelin throw where she won hands down.

She then skimmed along again, until she reached the couples page. There were several photos, but none of her. It had always bothered her that her last boyfriend was a spy who tried to kill her. She saw the obvious, such as Spyro and Cynder and Stealth Elf and Flameslinger. Yet there were a few surprises, such as Sonicboom and Sunburn. She felt a twinge of jealousy. That's when she walked downstairs and looked right at her mirror of reflective ice. She needed to know why others didn't like her like her. Was it because she was competitive, was she just unattractive, was it because of her hair colour. She then went from sad to angry. How dare she show emotion, especial after what it had done to her in the past. This wasn't the time for this. She walked from the third floor to her bedroom. She then closed the door with a click that resonated around the entire manor and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunlight streaked through a pair of closed curtains in the morning. Alex awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. A sudden wave of fear rushed over him as he realised that he wasn't in his bedroom He sat up and quickly glanced around the room. The walls, floors and ceiling were a very pale blue, as if made of ice. Apart from the bed he was lying in, there was no furniture except a picture hanging on the wall to his right. It was of a castle that was surrounded by snow. The sound of knocking made him look at the door.

"Err… come in?" he said.

A woman stepped in, carrying a tray of cooked fish and a small ice like javelin. A twang of pain hit him, and he looked at his right arm. It had a plaster cast on it.

The woman said "It was broken when I found you. Should be better soon".

Alex quickly asked "Where am I? Who are you? What **W** happened to me? How did I get here?" He felt his face. "And where are my glasses?".

The woman stared at him oddly. Then she started to talk softly and placed her weapon on the ground. She brushed her long blue hair over her metal clad shoulders and began to speak.

"You are in my home, my name is Chill, Not sure what happened, I carried you here and here they are".

She pulled an object out of her pocket which Alex immediately recognised as his glasses. He quickly took them out of her hand and placed them on his face. His vision cleared and studied the room again. There was not much difference, except he could now see that the picture to his right… was moving. He gazed in astonishment.

"That's where I grew up. Enchanted it myself.".

'Okay, I got it. I'm still asleep' Alex thought.

"What I meant was where I am location wise" he said.

Chill looked at him blankly.

"Haslington?".

Chill continued to stare at him blankly.

"Cheshire?".

She kept on staring.

"England? Europe?".

She kept staring at him blankly.

"Planet Earth? Anything?".

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can tell you that you're on the glacier path islands. Here, I'll show you."

She placed the tray on the bed and walked to the curtains. She opened them and a bright light penetrated the room. Alex had to shield his eyes for a second then looked outside the window. In the far distance he could see Islands in the distance. Except, they were floating. The largest and furthest away was emitting a beam of light into the sky.

"That's where I found you" she said, pointing to the island.

"I...I…I don't know what to say" he said in response.

Chill stood back, pulling slightly on his good shoulder. "Now you will answer a few questions of mine" she said with a harshness which was not present before. "Who are you? What was this planet earth you were just speaking of? What are you? And how did you end up at the core?".

"My name's Alex, planet Earth is where I'm from; I'm a human. Aren't you?".

She stepped back in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N…nothing. Continue" she stammered after a second.

Alex told Chill the story about how he went outside and was sucked into a vortex.

"We need to see Eon right away" she stated as soon as he finished.

"Why, who is he?".

"I'll explain it on the way", Chill said dragging his good arm to the door.

 **Well, that's all you get for tonight. Next update will likely be in three days. Have a good one everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here you go. The next instalment of the story. Lets make it so.**

Chapter 5

After a short walk, they came across a large circular object sticking out of the ground.

"Nearly there" Chill stated.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's a portal. Have you not seen one before?".

"There aren't any where I live".

"Alright, just copy what I do".

Chill stepped on the portal, followed quickly by Alex.

"Alright, next you need to say where you're going. Just state in a clear voice… make sure you say it clearly… The transport depot".

In an instant, she disappeared in a flash of blue light. Alex stared at where she was just standing. 'this is nuts' he thought to himself. As instructed, he repeated "The transport depot… please".

That was the strangest thing he felt in his entire life. It was like he was moving at 100mph, yet like he was motionless at the same time. He could feel every single nerve tingle, yet he felt nothing. As if he was completely unmade, but like he was whole for the first time in his life. All this went through his head in an instant.

He then felt the hard floor below his soles again. He nearly fell to his knees in pure confusion, yet he remained strong and stayed standing.

"What kept you?" asked Chill, who was standing to his left.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alex exclaimed as soon as he could.

"It was just a small teleportation" she scoffed at him.

"I thought that was impossible" Alex replied bitterly.

Before anything else could be said, a small purple dragon with golden horns and wings glided down from behind them.

"Hey Chill, who's that? Another one of your ice sprites?" he asked.

She replied with "Spyro. I know he looks like one, but he isn't. He is a human".

Spyro leapt back.

"Err yeah. I have some business I need to take care of. See you Chill. See you…".

"Alex" Alex replied.

"Alex" He said before taking off into the distance.

"He seemed nice" Alex said after a few seconds of silence. "Anyway, off to see this Eon guy".

"Yeah, before we go, I need to check. Everything you said earlier. It was all true right. I need you to be truthful".

"Yes, I have not told a single lie today. Is that enough for you?" He said sarcastically.

"Seriously" She said with a small look of fear in her deep blue eye. "I want you to swear on your life and on the benevolent ancients".

"OK, I swear on my life and the benevolent ancients. Can we just go to this guy? I'm going to wake up soon and I want to get as much done in this dream as possible".

"You don't get it do you. You are not in a dream. You are awake and you are in another world, apparently. Just to prove it". She reached out and pinched his good arm.

"Ow, that hurt" he said, recoiling his arm. "Wait, this is real isn't it?".

"YES!" Chill snapped back.

Alex's face dropped.

"Oh my goodness. ERMEHGERD. WAT. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

When he finished screaming and shouting, Chill went up to him.

"Better now" she asked gently.

"Slightly," he replied shaking. "So will this Eon guy know how to get me home?".

"If anyone knows how to get you home, it would be him".

"Well then," Alex said in new found confidence "Let's go see Eon".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After roughly two minutes, the two of them reached a boat. Well, a flying boat. Around them there were scraps of metal, more rusted than not. The few colours that were still visible on the metal were blue and gold. Alex knelt down, picking up a small rusted piece with his left arm. After inspecting it for a while he placed it down again.

He then looked up and noticed the large flying blue ship. Instead of asking questions, he decided to just go along with it.

Chill, sensing his curiosity said "That's the dread-yacht. Piloted by our very own Flynn".

As if on cue, a rope ladder was thrown from the side. A small furry man climbed down.

He wore a pilot hat, a red scarf, a brown pilot jacket and a pair of brown trousers.

"Heya' Chill. Who's this, one of your sprite friends?"

"No, I'm a…".

Before Alex could finish his sentence, Chill covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, he is".

"Ooh, a little romance eh. Alright, where you headed?".

"Core of light Island please. We're in a hurry, so can you please make it snappy?".

"No can do. Engine has decided to only run at minimal capacity, whatever that means, so it's stuck on slow-mo".

Prying Chill's hand from his mouth, Alex spoke up, saying "I could take a look. I know a thing or two about engines".

"Alright".

Flynn lent in and whispered to Chill "He's almost as good looking and smart as me. Almost. He's a keeper".

Chill quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that!".

Flynn looked at her in disbelief. "Ok, but you two make a cute couple".

After about 10 minutes, Alex was able to fix the engine.

"I noticed a few things need repairs. If you want, I could take a look at them".

"Yeah sure, but not even I, the best and most handsome and heroic pilot in all of Skylands were able to fix them. You can start in my room where the holo-projector is on the fritz. Chill I recommend that you also go in there. There's a storm coming and it's gonna be a big one".

As the two of them retired to Flynn's room, the Dread-yacht took off. Over the intercom, the two of them could here "Whoa. This is the fastest she's ever gone".

As the ship took off, the piece of metal examined by Alex before began to change. The rust began to reverse, leaving it in its original bright blue. Other pieces followed its lead, being attracted to the original piece like a magnet. One by one, they took form. Where there had once been only shards and wires, now stood a group of six robots, each armed with a sword and shield. In unison, their ancient voice boxes cried out in a booming, metallic voice "We serve the chosen one".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roughly another 2 minutes later.

The wind howled outside the windows. Flynn stayed inside the cockpit located near the front of the ship. Alex was busy tinkering away on a small blue machine in the centre of the room while Chill was throwing her javelin in the air with one had and catching it with another.

"That should do it" said Alex as the machine whirled back to life.

"Impressive. It would take an army of the techies back at the Island at least an hour to fix. Then again, they never work their best on this ship. There's just something about it that brings them down".

With that, Flynn left to pilot the ship again.

"Well, it's done now. Anyway, now you can answer a few of my questions. Why do the others keep calling me a sprite? Why was there all that scrap back there? And what exactly is Flynn?"

"Flynn is a Mabu. I'm surprised that you didn't know that, but then again, there mustn't be any where you're from. Second, Skylands is full of remains of robots. They were known as the Arkeyans. 10,000 years ago, they ruled Skylands, until their king was defeated by our very own giants" replied Chill.

"Wait," Alex exclaimed "there are giants?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt me again if you want your questions answered. Anyway, once the king was gone, the Arkeyans fell silent. Few remained whole, let alone functional. Most have since been destroyed, mainly by the Skylanders as they were a threat to peace, or left locked up somewhere. Three of them are now Skylanders, Chop Chop, Magna Charge and Drill sergeant. The fourth is used to clear debris from islands now populated by Mabu. Finally, sprites are beings who can harness the power of one element. Most of them come from the north. In case you didn't notice, I'm a sprite".

"That answered my next question. Ok, just two more. You keep referring to elements and Skylanders, like its common knowledge. What are they?"

"Right, there are 8 elements. Long ago, Skylands was created by 8 mystical beings, the first elementals known as the benevolent ancients. They created everything from portals to sheep. Each created an element in their name. Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead and Water. I harness my power from the water element, but others take their power from a different element. Occasionally, some beings are able to take their power from more than 1 element, sometimes all 8, like Spyro, the dragon we saw earlier. Skylanders are heroes who use their powers to help those in danger, commanded by a portal master. Right now, the portal master is master Eon, the one were going to see" Chill lectured.

"Portal masters?" asked Alex.

"My gods, the questions are never ending. Fine, but this is the last one, we're nearly there. Portal masters are born with their powers, able to make portals do nearly anything. The rest of us use them for transport only. A portal master can be good, like Eon or evil like Kaos. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW. Anyway; they have all sorts of powers, as they can fully harness every element. Not even Spyro can do that. Portal masters on their own are powerful, but with a portal, they can be near impossible to stop. No more questions, we're here now" Chill answered.

Alex looked out the window, to see an island rapidly approaching. A voice yelled from the intercom "Next stop, Core of Light Island".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex nearly freaked out again as soon as he exited the vehicle. The dragons he could handle but the walking lava creature nearly left him in a gibbering wreck. Just trying to comprehend how lava could form a sentient being gave him a headache.

Chill, noticing Alex's puzzled face said "He's Eruptor. Don't ask him any questions or he'll blow his top. Trust me; you do not want to be around for that". Alex made a note to avoid the walking volcano.

They walked down a grassy hill towards the centre of the Islands. Rubble stuck out jaggedly, catching Alex on the leg.

"Ow" he said, rubbing the area with his good arm.

In the centre, stood a great machine. The familiar sounds of a gears clicking emanated from it. A mesmerising light shone from the top into the sky. It was like the centre of everything good and right.

"This is the core of light" Chill said "This is where I found you unconscious". She pointed to a small crater in the snow.

"Wow. Could this thing get me back home".

"Don't know. That's why were going over there". She pointed to another portal sticking out of the ground.

Alex walked towards it, staring at it the entire time. Chill stayed back, knowing not to get involved. When he was only two steps away, a blue light emanated from the portal, enveloping him. A voice boomed from all around him "Greetings Alex".

 **So, the more observant of you will have notice that I have basically reuploaded that same chapters. I'll tell you why. There were all sorts of grammatical mistakes and such, so my editor, CaptainDiomedes, helped fix em for me. If you see this, thanks man, couldn't have done it without you.**

 **There's a theme here with our names by the way. If you get it, congrats. You get bonus points.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, instead of doing updates like 4 every couple of days, I'm going to try to post almost daily, but you'll get less at a time. Tell me if this a preference, or if you want me to go back to doing several every couple of days**

Chapter 9

"Who- who are you?" asked Alex, standing frozen in fear.

From the portal, a spirit like head emerged. It wore a helmet with four horns, two on each side. The only other distinguishing feature was a thick white beard which covered the entire bottom half.

"I am Eon" it said "I am a portal master and leader of the Skylanders".

"Cool, so how can you send me back home" Alex asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's not as simple as that unfortunately" Eon said with a sigh.

"It never is. Let me guess, I need some kind of lost relic which can only be used at a certain time in a certain place because of some kind of special event like the aligning of planets on a full moon or something similar" Alex said with sarcasm.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I've watched a lot of fantasy movies and read quite a few fictional books" Alex said, blatantly.

"There are not many times in which I am confused. This is one of those times. What are you talking about?" Eon puzzled.

"Never mind. Any way … erm … oh yeah. Oh no, what ever will I do? What is it I need to find? Where do I need to go? When is the next time this event occurs?"

"I never said anything about a relic or a special time. There is a portal which rumors say can let you travel to other worlds, so we'll try that. I'll have a ship prepare by tomorrow".

"That's it? No kind of guardian to get past? No other kind of difficulty that we need to get past?" Alex asked with doubt.

"No, none. All that is required is patience. You could spend your time learning in our library".

As he spoke, the ground began to rumble. Alex jumped back in a jolt as the earth beneath him shifted and changed into a flight of stone steps that led to a crumbling archway.

"Just be sure not to damage anything" Eon said.

"Yeah sure" Alex replied as the floating head disappeared back into the portal.

The light faded and Chill walked towards Alex, the sound of crunching snow beneath each footstep.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, looks like I'm heading home tomorrow. For now, I'm just going to go to the library". Alex replied

"Cool. I'll join you there. I need to see a few things there myself".

Both of them walked down the stone steps as the snow stopped falling. Alex was just about to open the large wooden door below a stone arch at the bottom when the centre of the arch collapsed, just centimetres away from Alex's toes.

"Whoa" Alex said. The large rock was about the size of his head.

He picked it up with difficulty and placed it back on the arch. It fell again, this time a few inches from Chill.

"Watch it" she said.

Alex picked it up and placed it back again.

"Come on" Alex said, concentrating on keeping the stone balanced.

This time, a faint light shone from the cracks in the archway. The light began to fade to a cracking sound as each of the cracks became shorter and shorter until they disappeared altogether. The now ancient archway looked as if it had been carved only minutes beforehand.

Chill looked at the arch way intensely.

"How did you do that? That wasn't just repair work, that was magic. That's impossible unless …" Her voice trailed off.

"Unless what" Alex asked with a puzzled expression.

"Never mind. Let's just go in".

Alex wanted to pry this further, but thought it wise to just go along with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex spent the best part of three hours going through several books. From ancient scrolls to a year book, he spent his time learning about the history of Skylands. In near all of them, there was a mention of "The Darkness" and how most of who disappeared were never seen again. He read of faraway places, such as Dragons peak and the Tower of time. Chill mostly talked to what looked like a white dragon, but had purple jewels poking from her wings and tail. After a while, Alex put the book down and decided to join in the conversation.

"… and then Whirlwind said she was prettier then me and I was like nuh uh and she was all like uh hu. Anyway, the contest is being held soon in the evening. Oh, hello". She turned to greet Alex.

"Uh … Hi. Flashwing right. I read it in that book over there". He pointed towards the pile of books he had just finished reading. One of them was titled 'Flashwing the great and gorgeous'.

"You must be the sprite friend of Chill's I've heard so much about" Flashwing giggled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but what have you heard?" Alex questioned.

"Don't worry; it'll be a secret between the four of us. Just me, you, Chill and Flynn".

Chill interrupted with "That pesky Mabu. There is nothing going on between the two of us. Anyway, he's going home tomorrow, aren't you". She turned to Alex.

"That's right. It's really nice here, but I need to go home.".

"I get it. Anyway, I need to get back to Bop and Bash, so I'll see you soon probably".

"See you soon". Chill replied back.

Flashwing opened the wooden door and the soil on the other side parted for her, once again revealing the stone steps. She stepped out and the door closed behind her with a thump. The sound of the earth behind it could be heard as it shifted back into place.

"Hey Chill, could I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"You just did".

"Okay, okay. Very funny. But seriously. I read about something called 'the …'".

Before anything else could be said, a tremor shook the library, almost knocking the two of them to the ground drowned out Alex's voice. When it stopped, Flashwing's voice could be heard screaming "We're under attack".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The two of them ran up the stone stairs. The sound of ships flying above them drowned out everything else. Green creatures about the size of Alex's hand roamed all over. Their eyes were attached by stalks on the top of their head and their mouths were full of razor sharp teeth bigger then themselves. The ships were firing them out of cannons like ammunition. When the creatures noticed Alex, they ran to him, mouths open. Alex held out his left arm to try and defend himself, but the creatures leaped up at him and sunk their teeth into his arm.

"Argh!" cried Alex, as blood streamed out of the bite marks. Each creature held on tight as Alex shook his arm wildly to get them off. He looked next to him, to see Chill throwing her javelin at the creatures. Every time one was hit, it seemed to fade out of existence, leaving behind small circular glowing things which moved of their own accord to Chill. When they the orbs touched her, they disappeared. Alex ran over to the nearest rock and started to bash the creatures on his arm with it. After a few hits, each one of them faded away, leaving the orbs behind. Alex reached out to touch them and they disappeared. The pain in his arm subsided and the bite marks healed themselves, leaving Alex to inspect his arm. He felt fine, but slightly stronger then before, almost like a level higher than before. He then picked up another one of the creatures and threw it at one of the passing airships. Alex didn't know what he was doing, he just had a feeling. The creature got sucked into the engine and the ship caught fire. The pilot, a yellow creature with large ears that would reach up to his knees in height, jumped out of the cockpit as the ship crash landed with a boom.

He took a moment to take in the surroundings. All around him, the green creatures swarmed to what Alex knew wetre Skylanders. A dark purple dragon, known as Cynder, fired black lightning out of her mouth into the swarm. Another Skylanders, known as Sprocket was beating any that got close to her with a gigantic spanner. Others were there to, such as Spyro and Eruptor, forming a group that the creatures were attacking. Alex seized a palm sized rock and threw it into the air at the largest ship he could find. It broke through the window of the cockpit and knocked the pilot unconscious. The ship crashed just centimetres next to him. The side of it was ripped to shreds from the crash and Alex looked inside. There was a single crate inside, containing a green crystal the size of Alex's finger, surrounded by hay which was used to protect it from damage. It was rough and irregular, but it irradiated power. He put the crystal in his pocket and stepped out from the ships remains. Then, the biggest ship descended through the clouds.

It was a huge red zeppelin in the shape of a giant chili pepper. On the underside, there was a large metal container which the zeppelin dropped from 3ft in the air, before taking off again. The other ships followed it's lead and left as well. The silence was deafening and the green creatures started to move to the container, ignoring the Skylanders they were attacking previously. The side of the container opened with a thud and a man cloaked entirely in green walked through the entrance. He then ran back inside, only to emerge with a staff which he spoke into. His voice boomed across the land "Greetings. I am the Chompy Mage and you are not Chompies, so I don't like you".

 **And so, another update. I may go back to doing four chapters every several days or so after chapter 12. if any of you have a preference, send me a PM or something.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Chompy Mage wandered into the crowd of the creatures, a squeak every time he stepped.

"Hello there my fellow Chompies. I have come to help you destroy the Skylanders". He looked over to Alex and then rose his left hand with a puppet in the shape of a Chompy. He then said in a high pitched voice "And that weird thing over there". The Chompies growled and barked in agreement.

"Chompy Mage" cried Spyro's voice from the crowd of Skylanders "fight us, but leave him out of this. He is just an innocent bystander".

"Innocent, eh? Chompies ATTACK". With that, the Chompy mage jumped into the air and began to spasm. His shape grew and grew until it was ten feet tall. His mouth widened into a giant toothy chasm and stalks sprouted from the top of his head. He continued to change, becoming greener until he became a giant Chompy. He then ran, followed by the pack of Chompies.

Suddenly a surge of energy ran through Alex, from his head to his toes and he started to emit a white light from his limbs and head. The only thought he had was that he was in danger. The Chompy Mage picked up speed and ran, mouth open towards him. Alex forced all the energy from his body into one single point and fired it right into the air, at a break neck pace. The Chompy Mage paused then mocked "Is that all. You are no match for me. You couldn't even…".

He stopped mid sentence when the air around him started to swirl. Above him, at least 20ft into the sky, a vortex open up, sucking clouds towards then into it.

"Eh, what is that?" the Chompy Mage asked.

The pull of the vortex increased, pulling the pack of Chompies into it. Their growls of protest became quieter, yet not completely silenced. The sound now emanated from Alex's pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the crystal, that glowed with each sound made. The Chompy Mage changed back to his non-Chompy form and recoiled in fear.

"Oh no Chompy puppet, Traptanium. Whatever will we do?".

"Brace for landing". The Chompy Mage started to float, feet first.

He plunged his staff into the ground in an attempt to anchor himself, but to no avail. He went into the vortex, much like Alex had the day before. The vortex closed behind him and his voice came from the crystal "let me out".

Then, all of Alex's energy dispersed and he fell to the ground unconscious


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Hopefully, you're liking the story so far. If not, what are you still doing here?**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to thank my editor and friend CaptainDiomedes for helping me with grammer checks and such. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you buddy.**

 **Anyhow, here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 13

"Whoa, that can not be good".

Alex awoke to a conversation. His eyes opened, only to see two blurs. He was lying on something. A bed. The two figures continued to talk.

"I don't care about training him Pop Fizz, he is not from this world. He needs to go back" said the figure to his right. The voice, it was Chill's.

"Sorry, but Eon said that he needs to be trained now". Said the other figure. He had a light, almost annoying voice.

"Trained for what?" asked Alex, trying not to loose consciousness.

"See, you've woken him up now". Said Chill.

Alex blinked, rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared. He then gasped. Standing next to Chill was a blue… thing. It had large rabbit ears and two large yellow round eyes. Without meaning to, he gasped.

"What," said Pop Fizz "something in my hair?"

"No, nothing" Alex spurted, remembering the dragons and Chompies. This was the least weird thing he had seen that day.

He felt into his pocket, expecting to find the crystal, but there was nothing there.

"The traptanium you used has been given to the trap masters. They will fashion it into a proper trap" Chill explained.

"And that green guy?" Alex asked.

"He got out. The traptanium you found was impure, so he found a weak point and escaped. However, soon it will be refined into a proper trap, so he won't be so lucky next time" Chill answered.

"How long have I been here for?" asked Alex, clutching his head.

"Not long. About 3 hours" Pop fizz replied.

"So, what kind of training" Alex asked.

"Well" said Chill, with what sounded like a combination of sadness and so,etching else Alex couldn't put his finger on "Master Eon wants to train you as a portal master".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few hours later

Alex had recovered enough to get back to the Island and speak to Eon. Alex was walking to a portal with Chill and Pop fizz trailing behind.

"So, how long would it take. I mean, could I finish it in a day or is it something I need to spend my life on".

"Well it varies from creature to creature, but It mostly takes about 10 years". Said Chill

"10 YEARS! I'll be leaving in a few days".

"Well" Interrupted Pop fizz "It could take an hour if you are lucky"

"Pfft, I'm never lucky. Anyway, Going home is my priority" said Alex "I'll talk to Eon in a minute, the portal is right there".

Alex, Chill and Pop fizz stepped on the portal. With a beam of light, they were at the core of light. However, the Island seemed quieter then normal. The three of them stepped off the portal to be replied with a whisper.

"Psst, over here". It was Stealth Elf, hiding behind a rock. The three of them walked over to her, who was doing something to the grass.

"What are you doing?" asked Pop fizz

"Trying to get to the under ground library" She said with urgency

"Wh…" asked Alex who was interrupted by a loud noise in the distance.

In the Sky, a huge wave of purple energy rippled across the sky. The ground opened up in front of them.

"Quickly, Go Go Go" Said Stealth Elf.

Only Chill and Stealth Elf had the sense to leap to the open door at the bottom of the stairs. Alex and Pop Fizz weren't so lucky.

Pop Fizz's blue Fur started to become purple rock. Growling and snarling emanated from his contorted mouth. Purple crystal sprouted all over his body. Alex looked to himself, expecting to see a similar transformation, but a pulse of white energy spread from his right hand into a dome which completely covered him. Pop fizz snarled and charged for Alex. Alex lifted his right hand to stop him and a pure brilliant light shot from the palm, flinging Pop Fizz into the air. He landed a few meters away with a crunch.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed "Did you see that?"

 **Sorry about bout the infrequent updates. Real life keeps doing things which mean I don't have much time. Yes, I know about the sudden huge amount of exposition is such a short chapter, but pacing does get better later on. Hope you have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**i know that some of the chapters are pretty small at this point, but they do start to get bigger. How soon, I don't know. But at some point, I might do more then 600 a chapter. Anyway, enjoy the next part.**

Chapter 15

"Alex" Chill exclaimed "What have you done?!"

The three of them looked to Pop Fizz's lifeless body.

"I… I don't know. It just happened" Alex said back, equally surprised "What happened to him?"

"He's been evilized. That strange pulse of energy turned everyone not in cover into mindless evil monsters" Stealth elf explained "Normally, you can just beat it out of them, but with these particular ones, you give them time".

On that cue, Pop fizz began to spasm again, the purple rock shedding from his body. He then stood up, clutching his head. "What a head rush" he said before falling over again, asleep.

"You three were in the hospital when it first happened, so were excluded from the affects. From the sounds of things, you didn't even notice. The first time took about 10 seconds to wear off, this time 20". explained Stealth elf.

"You kept track?" Alex asked

"No, I just have a good memory. Anyway, the time taken to change back is increasing. Not a good thing. Normal evilization is done with petrified darkness, normally in crystal form. The darkness inside is focused, turning the victims heart dark. Normally, a quick bash to the noggin snaps them out of it, but that is not the case with this. The hit you gave to Pop fizz should have been more then enough. Yet, he turned back on his own accord" said Stealth Elf.

"We should show him the book" Said Chill.

"Yes we should" agreed Stealth Elf.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex

"You'll see in a minute" replied Chill.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here's some more plot. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

"A long time ago, there was darkness. This darkness permitted throughout Skylands, whispering temptations and corrupting all it came across. The 8 elementals..." Started Stealth Elf.

"Who?" Asked Alex

"Our gods" whispered Chill

"The 8 elementals" continued Stealth Elf "knew that if nothing was done, the darkness would consume all. So they gave their powers to the very first portal master, which with help from the elementals, used to create the core of light. She sacrificed the powers of our gods to create the elemental sources and built the components of the core of light. Then, to make sure the darkness never came back, she sacrificed her soul to protect it. The island grew defences, buildings and secret tunnels to make sure that it would be protected. Unfortunately, the defences were lost to time and the secret tunnels collapsed. In fact only one remained, which became the Skylander library which you are now in".

"Are you reading that word for word?" asked Alex

"Of course. This is the only copy. If the citizens knew what the darkness was, then there would be mass panic." Said Stealth Elf " anyway, the core worked, sending the darkness to the

Outlands. However, parts of the darkness were left behind in crystallised form. That would be petrified darkness. However, crystallised darkness can be purified, transforming it into traptanium".

"That's the crystal in your pocket, the one used to trap the Chompy Mage. Now that it is empty of the darkness, they can hold something else, usually villains" said Chill,

"Right, now for more recent events. Kaos sent his hydra to destroy the core of light. The darkness promised him power, and he took it. The dark portal master destroyed the core, scattering it to the far corners of Skylands. Now, all the components have been returned, the darkness was banished again. Unfortunately, the darkness is growing once more for unknown reason. We need another portal master to combat it. We need you".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alex stared blankly at Stealth Elf.

"Why me? Just because I can do some kind of magic trick, I'm supposed to save Skylands? I don't know why I'm even here, I was taken from my world by some kind of vortex and ..."

"What do you mean your world? Who are you?" Asked Stealth Elf

"I AM A HUMAN" Alex blurted out, releasing a little bit of his rage.

In a flash, Stealth Elf disappeared from his view. He then felt something sharp prod the front of his throat and a warm liquid dripping down it. Stealth Elf was now stood behind him, pointing a large, tooth like dagger at his throat. Chill stepped back and calmly said "let him go".

"Why should I, you know what he could do to us".

"Eon thoroughly examined his mind. If there was any harmful thoughts, he would have told us".

"Can someone explain to me what this is?" said Alex, trying not to impale himself on Stealth Elf's dagger.

Stealth Elf slowly lowered her arm and Alex sighed a breath of relief.

"A very long time ago, humans lived here in Skylands with the rest of us. They had their own kingdom. The number of portal masters recruited from them was much higher then any other kingdom. In time, they made up at least half of the portal masters that existed at the time. But the humans became greedy. They sought to expand their kingdom, taking land and slaughtering thousands. When the portal masters were sent to intervene, the human portal masters turned on them. A long and bloody civil war commenced. Most books lack any details from this, but most say that the humans were driven underground. Since then, the only creatures that resemble humans in any way are always bile monster, such as the dark portal master Kaos" said Stealth Elf solemnly.

" I... I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear such things" apologised Alex.

"Elves have souls different to other creatures. Whilst a Troll or a Chompies soul will stay whole on death, an elf's will splinter, scattering the memories to other elves. Elves will forever feel the pain that the humans caused and have sworn to never let it happen again" said Stealth Elf, almost crying.

Alex put his hand on stealth elf's shoulder, attempting to console her. She gently grabbed his arm, not moving anything else. She then collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

"She lost her memory as a child. So these types of memories are her only real link to her past. I recommend you don't say anything about being a human. It was a very long time ago, but Kaos hasn't really helped to make the human race seem peaceful" Chill explained.

 **So, the next couple of chapters are going to be big plot pushes. Just sayin. Also, thank you CaptainDiomedes, as once again, this would have been impossible without you.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alex, Chill and stealth elf walked back up the stone stairs, greeted to the snores of Pop fizz.

The sky had darkened slightly and a few stars could be seen in the sky.

"I'm heading home" said Stealth Elf, completely recovered from what had just happened.

"See ya" replied Chill.

"See you" Alex said weakly.

Stealth Elf darted off into the distance. Alex felt around his throat, which had begun to scab in the area that was cut.

"So, did Eon tell you where your staying tonight?" asked Chill

Alex took a sharp breath through his teeth.

"No, he didn't" Alex replied. He had just realised that he had nowhere to go.

"It's okay, you can stay at my place. Just don't touch anything without my permission" Chill said.

"Really? thank you so much" Alex replied, gratifyingly.

"Just remember, you owe me one" Chill grinned.

The two of them walked along to the dock. Flynn was waiting there in his ship. The two of them walked across the boarding rack. On board was Eruptor, Spyro and a blue feathery dragon.

The feathery dragon shouted "Hey Chill, hope you didn't forget about our plans tonight". She walked towards the two of them.

"Darn" Chill said under her breath.

"What?" asked Alex

"She was staying at my house tonight for Skystones. I completely forgot" said Chill.

"Hey guys" she said when she reached the two of then looked at Alex cautiously, staring at his cast.

"You must be Alex, Chill's sprite boyfriend. I'm Whirlwind" She said relaxing her gaze.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Chill

"From Flynn" said Whirlwind.

"I should have known" said Chill.

"So are the three of us playing then? Winner stays on rule?" asked Whirlwind

"I don't know how to play" replied Alex.

"It's easy, I'll show you" said Whirlwind.

"You might as well" sighed Chill.

"Cool, I didn't have any plans tonight. This sounds like fun" Alex said.

 **Sorry about the stupidly late update. Stuff happened IRL. Anyhow, it hopefully won't happen again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah, it's been a while, but things keep happening. I'm thinking of just getting the entire thing in one big burst, as this doesn't seem to be working out very well.**

Chapter 19

The three of them talked to each other (mostly Whirlwind, the other two couldn't get a word in) for the entire journey. After a long conversation about feathers being better then scales, they arrived back at Chill's manor.

"Alright then" said Whirlwind "you guys set up. I need to tend to my feathers. They don't look this fabulous naturally".

With that, she headed straight for the stairs. 'She's obviously been here before' thought Alex.

Chill walked down the hallway next to the stairs, quickly followed by Alex. Then, turning to the third doorway on the right, they entered what must have been the living room. It was fairly large, with a fireplace on the back centre wall and 3 ice like sofas in an arch. In the centre of the arch was a table, about the size of of an average school table, that was cluttered with scrolls, armor and weapons. In the bottom left corner there was a weapon rack next to some shelves. The rack was empty and the shelves covered with other scrolls, other bits of armour and what looked like roof tiles.

"Give me a hand, would ya?" Asked Chill.

"OK" Alex replied.

He started by neatly placing the scrolls on, but after chill dumped the armor on top, he followed her lead. After the table had been cleared, Chill scooped up the tiles and what looked like a playing board and once again dumped them on the table.

The tiles each had a different image carved in the centre. On the sides, triangles were carved into the side. Every arrangement of triangles was unique, with the most on one side being 4.

"Okay, I'm ready" a voice called from the hallway.

Whirlwind walked in through the door, looking shinier then normal.

"Okay, now Alex, pick 5 Skystones to play with. Choose carefully" Chill said.

Alex looked through the stones, going for the ones with at least two triangles on a side. They felt like they were made of plastic and barely weighed anything.

Chill unfurled the playing mat, revealing a three by three square, each square the same size as a Skystone.

"Okay, well I hope you figured most of it out by now. The side with the more triangles wins. A Skystone can attack more then one at a time. Don't let your opponent see which stones you are using." said Chill.

"Enough talk" said Whirlwind "it's time to play. Alex, you and me first. So, red or blue".

"Blue" Alex replied curiously.

Chill suddenly threw a coin into the air. It landed on the table with a plink. It faced red side up.

"I'm first. I've already won this" said Whirlwind.

She placed a stone with three triangles on the top and left side, placing it on the bottom right corner. The two empty sides were protected by the border.

Alex responded by placing a stone with 4 on the right side. Whirlwind huffed, flipping it over, changing its colour. She then placed a stone with 2 on all sides in the centre, making Alex flip his stone. Alex then placed a stone with four facing up and one facing right, flipping his other stone again.

The match continued for another few minutes, ending in defeat for Alex.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better to beat me" Whirlwind taunted "Chill, you're up next".

The three of them played for another few hours, with Chill mostly winning and Alex mostly losing. After the last match which ended up as another loss for Alex, Chill stated "It's getting late. We'll need to get to bed if you're going tomorrow. Assuming you are".

"What do you mean if?" Asked Whirlwind.

"Alex has been offered the chance to be trained to be a portal master. Have you made up you're mind about that yet?"

A queasy feeling fell on Alex. "I haven't yet. I'll think about it tonight" he replied.

"That's so cool Chill. Your boyfriend's gonna be a portal master" Whirlwind said excitedly.

"He's not... Oh never mind" Chill sighed "He hasn't made up his mind yet. Eon will need an answer by tomorrow".

"I will have one by then" Alex replied.

The three of them parted to three different rooms. Alex went to the room he was put in when Chill found him. The only difference was that his suitcase was already there. "So, she planned for me to stay here anyway" he said to himself. He got his pyjamas out of his suitcase, got changed and got under the covers. 'Well, what now?' That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Chill removed her armour to get ready for bed. She climbed into bed, only in her chain mail. She lay there, still energetic from the games. She kept thinking of the fun they had. Then her thoughts went more serious. Alex was probably leaving tomorrow, which made her feel something. She realised that she would be sad to see him go. "We'll not much I can do about it now" she said to herself as she drifted off to sleep


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

BOOM!

Alex awoke to the sound of cannon fire. He shot out of bed to peak through the window. Outside was an entire battalion of armoured warriors, mostly holding axes. The lack of sun light made it hard to see, but he could tell that Each one of them had a single bulging eye in the centre of their foreheads. Cyclopes.

Alex jumped to the door, just in the nick of time. A cannonball smashed through the wall on top of the window, causing the entire corner of the room to collapse. The wind howled through the open wall, followed by an ugly cheer from the crowd below.

Alex opened the door, crawling out of the now damaged room. Chill and Whirlwind were in a similar type of panic, with Whirlwind picking debris out of her feathers and Chill frantically gathering weapons. She was dressed in her full armour. She went to Alex 's bad arm and crushed the cast. It broke into several pieces, each one falling after another. He hadn't noticed that his arm had healed.

"Here" she said to Alex, passing him a metallic shield and bright blue sword.

"What am I to do, I've never fought before" cried Alex in a state of panic.

"Just make sure they don't hit me. Once the leader is dead, then the rest will flee. Oh yeah and don't die" said Chill.

"In here" cried a manly voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's do this" shouted Whirlwind, firing beams of light from her horn.

Alex raised his sword and shield, ready to run down the stairs. Chill went first, shouting a battle cry, followed by Alex who was silent the entire time. Adrenalin rushed through him as the thoughts of battle clouded his mind.

At the bottom there where five Cyclopes, one being much bigger then the rest. Chill threw her spear at one of the smaller Cyclopes. It went through it's eye, knocking it to the ground. It stayed there motionless, until it faded away into those same glowing orbs as before.

Alex cried out, stabbing one through the chest. It cried out in pain as he pulled the sword back out. Alex had to focus on something else. The guilt of killing another would drive him insane. The other two smaller ones raised their axes, attempting to swing at Chill as she retrieved her weapon. Alex ran an jumped, catching them with his shield just in time. Chill once again threw her spear, but this time it was caught by the largest. He crushed it in is fist then swung his double bladed axe at Alex, who once again stopped it with his shield. But the huge force pushed him into a wall, causing him to lose grip of his weapon and shield.

"Argh" he cried as as he hit the wall.

Chill raised her palm into the air. It shimmered and the air around it grew cold. She quickly pointed it in the direction of the largest Cyclopes. Three more spears flew out, identical to the first that she had just lost. Two of them buried themselves deep into his leg. The third stuck out of the wall near Alex's nose. The cyclops shouted out a cry of rage.

"INSECT. You dare harm me, one of the MacPherson clan. I will have your head".

He held onto his axe with both hands and swung down at her. She stopped the blow with her shield, barely. The cyclops swung twice more, one shattering her shield, the next leaving a large gash in her right arm. She cried out in pain. Dark blue blood gushed out of the wound. The sounds of fighting intensified out side, as if moral had been raised.

Chill sunk to her knees. Alex knew that if the blood wasn't stopped, she would die. The cyclops rose his axe too her neck. One blow would sever her head.

Alex saw red. His rage was about to take over, and he let it. His right arm burst into flames, but it didn't hurt. The two smaller Cyclopes swung their own axes, attempting to attack him. But the metal melted as soon as it touched him. The larger cyclops turned to face him.

"Finally, a real fight" he shouted at Alex.

Alex bent down and pulled the spear out of the wall. It too set ablaze, but took no damage from it. He ran at the one eyed brute, throwing the spear. The cyclops tried to hit it back with his axe, but mistimed it. The flaming spear cut right through his arm, sending his weapon clattering to the ground, in front of Alex's feet. Blood gushed out of the wound.

"You will die for that worm" he shouted back.

The cyclops charged at him. Alex picked up the double bladed axe and swung, cleaving the enemy in half. Both halves hit the wall either side of him. The body, including the severed arm, faded away, leaving those glowing orbs behind.

Alex quickly turned his head at the two remaining Cyclopes. They shouted something at him then ran outside. The red faded away and the fire went out. Chill had collapsed to the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

Alex quickly rushed towards her, dropping the axe. He picked her up over his shoulders and carried her up the stairs. Whirlwind was at the top, firing what looked like a rainbow from her horn at the doorway, preventing others from getting in.

"There are some bandages in the box in the room to the right. I'll make sure your not disturbed by any of these losers" she said.

"Thanks" he said back.

He quickly ran in, still carrying Chill on his shoulders. She moaned in pain as he set her down on the bed and removed the armour on her arm. At the foot of it was a large, icy blue box. He opened it to reveal all sorts of medical stuff.

He grabbed some bandages and a bottle of ethanol from inside.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt" Alex said with regret.

He poured some of the ethanol on the wound to disinfect it. She winced in pain.

"It's okay. Nearly done" he said comfortingly.

He then carefully wrapped the bandage around the wound. The pressure stopped the bleeding.

"Thanks" she said weakly before passing out.

Alex removed her helmet and set her head on the pillows. She sighed. He then left the room to deal with the problem at hand.

"What was that then, with the fire and stuff?" Whirlwind asked

"I don't know, but I need it again. It would take a miracle to fight our way out" Alex replied.

Suddenly the sounds of cannon fire shot through the air. But not at them. Alex peaked out of the nearest window and gasped in awe.

Six gold and blue warriors stood on the edge of the cyclops invaders. Each one wielded a shield and a sword. The Cyclopes cannons fired at them, but they didn't even flinch. One by one, they sliced into the horde to the direction of the cannons. Any who didn't flee we're cut down. One by one, the cannons were destroyed, forcing the invaders to flee, leaving their dead and there weapons. The dead faded away.

The warriors then changed their path after the last cannon was destroyed, heading for the house. Alex ran down the stairs, picking up the axe again. It seemed ten times heavier then before and he needed both arms to even carry it.

The six warriors approached the door way. Each looked almost identical, except one had an extra feature on it's helmet that looked like a laurel wreath. Each one had blue boots, gauntlets, torso armour and helmets, each with out linings of gold. Their limbs appeared to be that of a skeleton.

"We have come to serve you, master" the one with the crown said.

With this, each one sheathed their sword and bowed.

 **Authors note**

I SWEAR BOREALE IS GOING TO BE THE END OF ME. f

For those who are wondering what that previous statement is, I am Captain Diomedes, the editor for the owner of this account. Due to some technical issues he can't actually post any more chapters of this story, so I'm doing it for him. And he messed up big time. The chapter labeled 'Chapter 20' was actually just a note, so when I started uploading for him (starting chapter 21) I never knew that he only actually posted up to chapter 19. This usually wouldn't be a problem, but this chapter contains some rather major plot elements, relevant to the next 8 chapters that have been up for 2 days already.

\- A very annoyed Captain Diomedes

 **Author's note**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note**

You have Captain Diomedes. Well not technically, but since Boreale's methods of uploading chapters has stopped working (He killed his IPad somehow) _._ So instead he has tasked me to continue to post these chapters. So enjoy this shameless self insert well written piece of fan made writing (no bais going on here _at all_ )

 **/Authors note**

 **Chapter 21**

Chill awoke and winced in pain. She felt the bandage around her arm. The room she was in was large, with many empty beds. There were large windows on the opposite wall. She looked to her left, to see number of other Skylanders. Stealth Elf stood at the front, holding a basket of fruit, with Starstrike, wearing the same robe as always that covered her face except her blowing blue eyes, Smolderdash, the sacred fire guardian, Sprocket, the goldling inventor and Whirlwind. To Chills right was Alex, surrounded by Arkeyan elite robots. That was the proper name for them, as Chop chop explained over and over again.

"Uh... Alex, why...?" She struggled to speak.

"Well, apparently, I'm the king" said Alex, equally confused. "They are the reason that I..."

"We" interrupted Whirlwind

"We" continued Alex "we're able to take you to the hospital"

"So" spoke Starstrike in her deep voice "Whirlwind briefed us on what happened. Strange movements for the Cyclopes. Must be attempting to expand their kingdom again".

Smolderdash nodded her head in agreement.

"What about them" Chill said, pointing at the robots.

"Activating projecting sequence" one of them droned.

The round orb on its forehead lit up with a blue light that projected on the wall. It showed a small clearing in the forest.

"Wait, I know that place" Alex explained "that's where we waited for Flynn and his ship".

As if on cue, the dread yacht appeared on screen and flew over the clearing. Then, the picture shifted. Bits of metal and wiring flew into the centre, until they took shape into the robots that were here now.

"Amazing" said Sprocket, leaning on her giant spanner.

"That's just made more questions" Starstrike stated.

"None of which we can answer right now" added Smolderdash

The robot stopped projecting on the wall. Alex looked at them curiously.

"Now, for more pressing matters" said Stealth Elf solemnly " will you stay Alex? Will you train to be a portal master?"

Alex looked to Chill. She smiled nervously, her cheeks blushing blue.

"I will. Chill was hurt because of me, so I need to stay to make it up to her. But, I can only stay for 3 months. After that, people back in my world will begin to wonder where I went" Alex said.

He swore that he heard Chill sigh in relief.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The group of Skylanders left one by one, until only Alex, the robots and Chill remained. The robots had gone into standby mode to recharge their batteries.

"So, since your home was damaged, where are you... we going to stay?" Alex asked

"Well, your going to stay at the Skylands academy while being trained. I will arrange for repairs to be made, but until that's done, I might as well stay with you. Who knows what could happen if you are left unsupervised" Chill chided.

"I can take care of myself" Alex chuckled back.

"Well, now is a good time as any to leave".

Chill removed the blanket, only to quickly put it back on to cover herself. Alex quickly put his hand over his eyes. Both of them blushed.

"Alex, you know that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah" Alex said, with his hands still over his eyes.

"Go back to my house and get me some clothes. You can take your hand away from your eyes now. " Chill said, embarrassed.

"Right" Alex said, removing his hand "back soon".

"Please hurry" said Chill.

An hour later.

Alex had reached Chill's house. The roof had caved in on one corner and the wall was peppered in holes. He entered in the gap where the door once was, into the main hallway. He went up the stairs and searched each of the rooms it was still possible to enter. He went in the room where he had treated Chill's wound. Inside, there was a wardrobe. At the bottom was a lid that opened to reveal socks and her underwear. He took a pair of socks and a set of Chill's underwear. Hanging at the top were a number of items of clothes and dresses. He pulled off a navy blue pair of jeans and a white jumper. It had a snow flake stitched into the front.

He was about to leave, but he slipped on something. After regaining his balance, he went to examine the object he slipped on. It was a book. A year book. He picked it up, thinking 'I can use this to learn every ones name'.

Another hour later.

It was dark when Alex got back to the hospital. The stars were twinkling in the night sky. Alex entered the hospital room. Apart from the lights, everything was the same as before. The robots were still in standby and Chill was still in bed.

"What took you, I've been bored out of my mind" Chill yawned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Alex and Chill awoke the recharging robots after a few minutes of looking through the book. Alex had to take the robots and leave the room when she got dressed.

The eight of them departed for the academy. After sending a message to Flynn to pick them up, they waited at the nearest dock for him. About ten minutes later, the blue smoking ship appeared. A shout came from above. "Look out below".

A ladder dropped down from the ship. All of them climbed to the top. The pilot greeted them from the cockpit with his back to them.

"Well, then to the ... Woooaaah". Flynn turned around and screamed when he saw the Arkeyan warriors with them.

"It's alright, their with us" Chill assured.

"Okayyyyy then" Flynn said uneasily "hey Alex, a few things need fixing. Can you take a look please?"

"Yeah sure" replied Alex .

Flynn piloted the ship, while Alex worked on fixing various contraptions, such as the radio and air conditioning. Chill was creating and throwing her ice spears at clouds, seeing how close to the centre she could get. The robots clashed swords in a fury of sparks, to train.

After half an hour of travel, the cold winds were blowing in the rooms and music echoed across the ship.

"I'm feeling a tad warm. Is it okay if I go inside, seeing as Alex fixed the AC?"asked Chill

"Shouldn't be a problemo. Just don't break any of my stuff. And don't look at the book that says "diary". It's where I'm writing my memoirs" said Flynn nervously.

Chill opened the cabin door. A cool breeze greeted her. She smiled as the memories of home came back. Inside was a chair and a desk in the far right corner, a bed in the far left and a bookshelf in between. She pulled out the chair and relaxed. The cool breeze swept across the room. Various banging noises echoed from outside. 'Must be Alex fixing something else'. She stretched her arms behind her and faced upwards. From behind the door, she could hear a conversation between Flynn and Alex.

"What do you mean it's broken again? I just fixed it" Alex asked.

"That's the uniqueness of my ship. Every time somethings fixed, another thing breaks"replied Flynn.

"Why? Why would that happen? What is the point?" Alex asked, infuriated that he'd wasted his time

"It's a curse. Apparently, the previous owner tried to make himself lucky, but it backfired, making the ship unlucky" Flynn replied.

Alex lifted his palm to his forehead and slapped himself.

"Thanks for telling me" Alex said sarcastically.

"You looked like you were having fun. Anyway, the good news is that you fixed the microwave, so now, enchiladas for everyone. The bad news, the AC is now an inferno. We should probably tell Chill, before..." Flynn started.

A scream echoed through the sky. Chill burst through a door and shouted "Are you trying to kill me!?". She was covered in sweat and was taking in deep breaths.

"Chill, I didn't know. This guy neglected to tell me about the curse" Alex said pointing at Flynn.

"Sprites aren't meant to be in those kinds of temperatures. If I had stayed in there for much longer, I would have died. You're lucky that there's an ice room at the academy" Chill shouted back at him.

"Speaking of which, we've arrived" pointed out Flynn.

Alex looked out of the cockpit. In the distance was a huge collection of towers. Each had a blue roof with golden plating. The towers all connected to a large centre building. It had the grandest feeling to it, lined with red silk and decorations.

"Well, so this is where were staying for now" said Alex

"Yeah" Chill said weakly "we need to hurry, or I'll pass out".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On the outskirts of the centre building, there was a small walkway that the dread-yacht landed next to. Alex, Chill and the squad of robots went across. Flynn, holding a half eaten enchilada, waved them off and piloted the ship away. The group of them walked to the entrance. The sealed wooden doors had a magical aura about them. There were golden letter all over it. Alex reached out to open it, when it opened itself. The inside was spectacular. Red carpet covered the floor. Golden statues lined the walls. Creatures of all different sizes wondered through out.

"Is that Stealth Elf? What is she doing here" said Chill. She walked into the crowd, disappearing into it.

"Well, what now?" Alex asked the robots

"Seek out a guide when in a foreign environment" the lead one replied.

"Yeah thanks. I never would have thought of that one" Alex said sarcastically.

Alex and the rest looked around for a familiar face. Another robot from the the crowd in front of them walked towards them. It looked exactly the same as one of the squad following Alex.

"Excuse me" the robot said.

"What do you want now" Alex said, not realising that this one wasn't from his group.

"You said that you wanted a guide"

"No, you said we should find a guide" Alex said back.

"Actually, that comment originated from me" a different robot said.

Alex turned around. He counted the group. There was one more then normal.

"I am Chop Chop, the Skylander sent here to guide you," the new one said "follow me".

He led them to the left, opening a door into a spiral staircase. They climbed up until they reached the top. At the end, there was a double door.

"This is where you will be staying," Chop Chop said "I shall be back tomorrow to show you to Master Eon".

With that, he left. Alex opened the doors and gasped in delight.

Meanwhile...

Chill followed the elf through the crowd. Movement was slow, and she kept bumping into others. Eventually, she followed her to the early training area. 'What is she doing there?' She thought.

Finally, the crowd thinned and Chill finally got a good look. Next to the elf was her daughter. 'I'm an idiot. Of course that's why she's here' she thought. Then, she was hit with a sudden wave of heat. 'I need to find the cold room. I can't believe I forgot'. The academy had special rooms, one warm and one cold, in case of an emergency. It came in more then helpful when Eruptor fell into the pool where he turned as hard as a rock.

It wasn't to far. After a minute of navigating, she got there. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside. The relief was instant. She took in one deep breath after another of the soothing cold air.

"Well hey there".

Chill looked around the room. To the left, leaning on a large ice cube was a Slam-bam, the ice yeti. He had blue skin and white hair covered his entire lower body and back of his head. On each of his arm, of which he had four, white hair went all around his wrist. His top left arm held his weight on the ice, while the bottom two were crossed. The other arm was pointing at her.

"Hey" she said back.

"What brings you here. Relaxation, rest or R and R?" he asked

"Hmm, interesting choices. How about, NOT DYING" she yelled back.

"Well, suit yourself. I heard about your boyfriend and portal master training" he calmly said back.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said back frustrated.

"Sure, and the sky's falling. I heard that Eon arranged for him to stay in the master bedroom. Lucky" he said back.

"Really, that's nice for him" she said, a little jealous.

"So, he's really not your boyfriend" he chuckled.

"No, why?" She asked curiously

"Oh, this is too good" he said, almost laughing.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, Flynn made such a big deal about you two, it was arranged for the two of you to share the room" he said, attempting to cover his grin.

Her face dropped.

"But there's only one bed in there" she pleaded.

"I know. That's why it's so funny. Ha ha ha ha ha" he said, clutching his sides in laughter.

He collapsed to the floor, rolling in laughter. Chill shot him an angry look.

"Come on, stop laughing. It's not funny" she commanded to no avail.

Chill raised her hand to her forehead. She had cooled down now, so decided to leave. She closed the door behind her, to the sounds of the laughing yeti.

"I need to speak to Eon about this" she thought aloud.

 **Authors Note**

 _*Dramatic breath*_

AAAND I DON'T WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME

But no seriously, I ship it like FedEx

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors Note**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"I am sorry" the old portal master said "there aren't any rooms left. It was the only one left when I received your message, at which point I thought Alex wasn't staying. Nothing to be done about it I'm afraid".

"Alright then" she sighed.

She stepped away from the portal. 'Now what' she thought. She would have to trick him out of the bed. She thought for a moment.

"Of course, Skystones. He'll never best me at that" she exclaimed.

She ran towards the stair way that lead to the bedroom.

Alex was amazed. The room he now stood in was huge, with all sorts of devices. He entered through the doors in the bottom centre. In the centre was a table the size of a door, which could be flipped to reveal all sorts of boards for games. In the top left was the king size bed, embroiled in red silk. Large windows were scattered on the far wall. A holo-projecter was in the bottom right, showing a 3D map of Islands. A wooden bedside desk next to the bed had a reading lamp, with two drawers underneath. The walls were decorated with beautifully painted pictures of what were probably famous scenes in history. On the left, in front of the bed was a door that lead to a bathroom. On the right was a door that lead to a library.

"Wow" he said to himself.

"What are your orders my liege?" the robot asked

"Erm...I don't know. Find and scan the knowledge in the library, I guess. Just something you can keep yourself busy with" Alex said uneasily.

"At once".

The group charged into the library. Alex suddenly realised a slight flaw in his orders.

"And don't destroy anything. If you do, then we'll all be in trouble".

"If you insist".

Alex placed his suitcase next to the bed. He felt the silk, which was soft to the touch and then lied down. Now, he had some time to think.

The first though that hit him was excitement. He was training to get special powers, which sounded pretty good. Next was guilt. The guilt that Chill was hurt, the guilt that he'd killed. Then he fully grasped the situation. He had killed. He had taken someones life. It was in defence, but still. The guilt writhed around in him. The squeal that the smaller cyclops made when he killed it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Yet, when it died, the body just kind of disappeared. There wasn't any blood, even when the arm of the large cyclops was severed. When Chill was injured, she bled quite a bit.

The guilt turned to confusion. His brain couldn't think of any explanation. Finally, he became bored with the subject and looked for something to do.

He opened his suitcase and rummaged through his belongings. After a few seconds, he puled out a black case that contained his laptop. He went back to the bed and switched it on.

"I know it probably wont work, but eh, worth a shot" he said to himself.

He logged in and clicked on the google icon. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work. But, before he could do anything else, Chill burst into the room.

"Hey Alex. Good news, I'm staying somewhere close to keep an eye on you. Bad news, this is the only bed. So, I've thought about it, and we're going to play Skystones. The winner gets the bed" she quickly said.

"Wait, you're staying in here?" asked Alex

"Yeah, didn't you figure that out sooner. Any way lets play" she replied.

She flipped the table in the centre over and paced to the bedside desk. She pulled open the second drawer and pulled out a sack. She threw it onto the table and a number of Skystones spilled out.

The match was a quick and tense one, but ended in victory for Alex.

"Alright, best two out of three" she huffed.

After another close match, Alex was victorious again.

"Come on, three out of five" she pleaded.

After several more matches, Chill gave up.

"How did you get so good? You were awful a while ago" she asked.

"I flourish under pressure" he replied.

"Well, you won fair and square. I'll sleep on the floor" she sulked.

"Listen, I don't want to be mean. The bed is rather large, so if you want, we can share" he said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You won. I lost. End off" she replied.

"Suit yourself" he said back.

Later that night…

Chill was laying on the floor. Both of them were changed for bed. Chill had a pillow and blanket, whereas Alex was in bed.

Chill kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, but to no avail.

After a while Alex asked "you okay down there?"

"Move over" she commanded.

Alex shifted to his right and Chill got under the covers. The two of them then fell fast asleep.

 **Authors Note**

Some really good _plot_ devices this time. Also some plot devices.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **Authors Note**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning.

Alex awoke alone in the room. He felt for his glasses on the bedside desk. After putting them on, he looked around the room. On the desk was a note, he read "Hi Alex. Didn't want to wake you, so I left this note. I've gone on a mission and should be back soonish. Eon said to meet him downstairs. - Chill".

Alex slowly got out of bed. He then pulled out some clothes, a blue t-shirt, a black fleece and a pair of black trousers. After getting changed, he went to the library to check on the robots. Each one was surrounded by a pile of books and was still reading.

Alex then proceeded to go down the stairs. At the bottom was Whirlwind, a light blue feathered dragon.

"Heya Alex. I heard from Chill that you got better at Skystones. I look forward to a rematch" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, sure" Alex mumbled, still tired.

"So, Eon told me to take you to the training room. Just follow me" she chimed.

Whirlwind lead him to the northern tower. After a long climb to the top, they entered a room full of bits and other wonders. In the centre was a portal, surrounded by pedestals, each one with a glowing orb of colourful light. There were also a number of cabinets and desks, each covered in scattered bits of metal.

"Alright, he's here. I'll be going now" Whirlwind called.

A light shone from the centre portal. A familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"Greeting once more, portal master to be. Today we begin with training".

"Cool, so where do we start. Do I need to know some background stuff, or do we just jump straight in?" Alex asked.

"Straight in. The first challenge is basic control of the elements. Inside the left closet is all we need to begin" the voice stated.

Alex walked over to it and opened it. Inside were a number of balloons, a candle, a cup of water, a jar of dirt, a cog, a skull and a plant. Alex scooped them all up and placed them on a desk.

"Unfortunately, a situation requiring my attention has occurred. On that desk over there you should find some instructions. I will see you soon". With that, the portal stopped glowing.

Alex read the instructions, "Step one. Fill the balloons using only your mind".

Alex did as instructed. He thought about the balloon filling up, and sure enough, it did.

"Step two. Light the candle with a match".

Easy. Alex found a pack of matches and lit one. He then used the flames to light the candle.

"Step three. Pop the filled up balloon using the fire on the candle. Use only your mind. If need be, use a bucket of water to put out any other fires caused".

Alex concentrated again. The flames whirled around the balloon, melting the rubber away.

'Step four. Do the same again, but leave the balloon unscathed'.

Alex filled another balloon. Once again, the fire whirled around and melted the rubber. Alex attempted another few times, but each one melted the balloon. Alex decided enough was enough when the melted rubber covered the entire desk. Frustrated, he decided to take a break. The portal lit up again.

"So, how far did you get?" The old portal master asked

"Up to step four" he replied.

"I suspected so. You have strong powers, but lack control. That's the end of today's lesson" Eon said.

"But that was barley an hour" Alex said.

"Well, why don't you use the rest of the day to explore. Tomorrow's lesson will be much more tedious".

'Great' he thought.

Alex used the rest of the day to explore around. Apart from a few Mabu, the place was empty.

The long hallways were endowed in red silk. Framed pictures of all sorts of creatures covered the walls. Eventually, he circled back the centre building. compared to earlier, the place was desolate. He decided to step outside for some fresh air and to look back on what Eon had said. A lack of control. This could end up being a problem if it wasn't sorted soon. The garden outside was huge. It was at least a mile long and wide, scattered with plants and trees. In the centre was a small stream that flowed directly into the largest tree in the entire place.

He sat down and knelt against the tree. He then looked at his hand a focused. The flames whirled around, becoming bigger. Alex tried to shrink them again, but they went out. He repeated this a few times before becoming frustrated and giving up. What was he missing. Alex thought long and hard about the answer, but nothing came to him. He sighed.

It was the that he spotted two identical birds flying towards him. They had red bodies with a white tuft of feathers on their chest, with yellow beaks.

The both landed on a branch above him. Alex stared as one of them cracked open a nut growing on the tree and guzzle greedily, while the other took small bites from a different one. After a while, the greedy bird was done and the other stared at it impatiently. Then, it began to flap its wings and took off. The greedy bird tried to do the same, but couldn't move it's increased weight.

Then it hit Alex. He didn't need to control his powers, he needed to control himself. Alex tried once again, concentrating on his hand instead of the fire. This time, the fire circled into a neat ball, about the size of a tennis ball.

'I did it' he thought. Then he considered the other elements. He dipped his hand into the stream and concentrated the same way. When he pulled his hand back up, a similar sized orb of water was in his hand.

'Very nice' he thought. Then, he tried to do both of them at the same time. Success. He held the water orb in his left hand and fire orb in his right.

Suddenly, one of the nuts in the tree fell onto his head. As he turned to see what happened, he lost concentration on his hands and the two orbs touched. Energy filled his hands, causing them to shake. He tried to separate them, but they couldn't move. His arms spasmed, pointing to the sky. Then, the energy released it self in a huge beam of fire and water in the shape of a double helix. The kickback forced his arms into his stomach. The energy then dissipated and he felt tired. Then it stopped coming from his hands and fired into the sky.

 **Authors Note**

Ok so this chapter may look weird in terms of formatting. That's because it is.

For some reason the line spacing has broken itself and refused to unbreak for me.

I'm hoping it will fix itself next chapter, but I'm not sure

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors Note**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Meanwhile...

The room was dark. Just as he liked it. The only light in the room emanated from the portal in the centre. It had become warped, decorated with bones of ally and foe alike.

'What kind of plan shall I think of next to destroy those Sky losers. Maybe I could create a giant piranha bird...'

His thoughts trailed off as he walked up to the portal to see his own reflection. His deep red beady eyes stared at the blue tattoo on his forehead. The mark of the family he left. Then he looked down. His razor sharp teeth pointed out of his gums in all directions. His skin was a sickly white that drive all the ladies wild. Well, all the ladies he made in his puppet world called the Wiliken.

"GLUMSHANKS. Where is my juice?" He shouted.

"One moment lord Kaos" his snivelling minion replied.

He continued to stare at his ghastly reflection, until his portal flashed back at him. This normally meant that there was some magical anomaly. He tapped the screen to see what was going on. The picture enlarged to Skylander academy.' Ugh. I hate that place' he thought to himself. A beam of power flew through the sky. Kaos enlarged the image, to see that it originated from a tree. Stupid tree. He enlarged the image again to see somebody firing the beam into the sky.

"Oh great" he thought out loud "another portal master. GLUMSHANKS. Prepare my troll army. I'm going to pay this new portal master a visit".

Back at the academy...

Alex wobbled as stood back up. He looked at the sky to see the tail end of the... Thing he had created. He waddled over to the building and back to his room to lie down. He opened the door with a creek and wondered to the bed. The second his head touched the pillow, he fell unconscious.

He woke up hours later, to see Chill meddling with his laptop. She was in her night ware, ready to go to bed. He immediately sat up in surprise.

"Good. You're awake. What is this contraption that was next to the bed? I've never seen anything like it" she inquired.

"That" he explained " is a laptop. It is a popular device from my home world. I can use it for all kinds of things, from solving problems to scientific experiments".

"It's very peculiar. How does it work?" She asked

"Absolutely no idea. It's like me asking if you know how a portal works" Alex answered back.

"Fair enough". She closed the laptop, causing it to shut down. "I know you have some questions. Don't be afraid" she said.

"Am I really that obvious"

"Yeah"

"All right, how's the arm?" Alex said pointing to the cast

"Fine, but that's not the question you want the answer to, is it" she stated.

"No. I just want to know about before. When your house was invaded and I killed the cyclops, why did it just fade? Like earlier, with those ships and Chompies, they seemed to disappear when the invaders were killed. And what are those strange orbs left behind" asked Alex, letting out the feelings he'd been having the last few days.

"It's a long explanation, so I'll shorten it. When the creatures of Skylands were created, an Alpha was born to lead. These creatures were immortal, as long as their race survived. They have the ability to take the souls of their dead and give them new bodies, destroying the old ones. It is an ancient magic. The Alpha can choose to not do this, as it takes time and effort, or the soul is of a traitor, and send it to the underworld. There, it belongs to Malefor, king of the underworld. When the body fades away, the soul occupying it has gone to the Alpha to be reborn. The orbs left were the life essence of the body. They can be used to power up the current living creatures, making them more powerful. The reborn sometimes keep their previous memory's, but such is rare. I hope that the explanation was helpful" said Chill.

Alex couldn't believe it. He may have destroyed their body, but he hadn't killed. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thanks. That really is amazing" said Alex, awestruck.

"No problem. If you have anymore questions, then feel free to ask" replied Chill.

"Okay. Do you feel like a game of Skystones?" Asked Alex

"No. I only got back a while ago and it's late" she yawned, gesturing out of the window. It was black, dotted with millions of stars.

"I get it. Have a good nights rest" Alex said, disappointed.

"I have the day off tomorrow. I could invite some friends over and have a proper tournament when your done with training" she said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks. That would be fun" he said back.

With that, Alex got out of bed and into the bathroom to prepare for bed. He did his normal routine, brushed his teeth, washed his face then got changed. He opened the door, to see that Chill was already asleep, quietly snoring contently. Alex climbed into bed next to her and followed her to the land of the unconscious.

 **Authors Note**

Someone get Kaos a snickers, he's not himself when he's hungry (or dealing with bad news).

Oh also I may have had a _tiny_ bit of a say in the giant piranha bird.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors Note**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Alex awoke to feel something heavy on his shoulder. He looked to his left, to see that Chill, sound asleep had her arm had him in a tight grip. He tried to get out of it, but her steely grip had him trapped. He tried to wake her, but the previous mission had left her exhausted. 'Darn' he thought. It wouldn't have been that bad, but she was breathing right into his face. Her fishy breath penetrated his skull. All he could do was turn away. It was still dark out. Just as he was getting back to sleep, he heard Chill gasp for air. He quickly turned his head, only to be stair into her deep blue eye.

"Hi, let me go please" he whispered in attempt to relieve the tension. It didn't work.

She quickly retrieved her arm.

"Sorry about that" she apologised.

"Don't worry about it" he said back quietly, still sleepy.

"Okay then". She turned over, much to Alex's relief as the fish smell dissipated.

The room suddenly lit up with a blue light. Alex shot out of bed, but Chill remained motionless. He attempted to wake her, but she wouldn't move.

"She can't hear you" said a voice. A figure emerged. He was roughly the same size as Alex. He had long, light brown hair, wore what appeared to be a silver and black exosuit, almost like armor, but without a helmet. On his back were a pair of straight swords.

"Who are you?" Alex asked

"There are more important things than that right now" he said "I'm here to warn you. Kaos is on his way with some kind of dark entity. From what I can tell he'll be here by tomorrow afternoon. He's coming for you and you're not ready".

Alex was silent for a while.

"I'll let you think on it. Oh, and since you didn't actually waste any time, my name is Jamie. Try and remember it".

Suddenly, everything went white. Alex was back in bed.

'What was that?' He thought.

 **Authors Note**

Fish breath, destroyer of noses.

Oh also new character **[DRAMA INTENSIFIES]**

 **/Authors Note**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Alex just lied there, eyes closed. He decided that what had just happened must have been a dream. It was too weird to be anything else. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but couldn't. Chill continued to hold him in a death grip, the same one as before, snoring away.

'Now what' he thought. The only limbs he could move were his legs, which did him little good. He exhaled, trying to think of what he could do. Then, it hit him.

"Robots, come here" he called.

There was a rustling of paper, followed by metallic footsteps. The robots appeared.

"How far are you at analysing the library?" He asked

"Twenty seven percent, my liege" it replied.

'Is that all' he thought 'the amount of knowledge must be huge'.

"Please remove Chills arm from me" he commanded.

The robots grabbed the arm and pulled. The metal on its arms strained as the arm refused to move. After a few more seconds, the robots stopped.

"Impossible. Chance of success zero percent. What is our next course of action?" One of them asked

"What?! Ugh, fine go back and finish analysing the knowledge. Don't stop until completed or if I give other orders" Alex stated.

The robots turned around and left. 'Looks like I'm stuck for a while. She sure is strong. Or the robots are weak' he thought.

He turned his head, to face her. Mistake number one; the fish stench hit him immediately. He quickly turned his head to the opposite side. Mistake number two; his neck cricked. The pain hit him like a brick wall. He screamed silently. He shuddered as he moved his head back. Mistake number three; it was just enough movement to disturb Chill from her slumber. She moved her hand on top of his neck. Fear rushed through him. She could easily kill him in her sleep.

However, this freed his arms. He quickly tapped her on the shoulder. She woke up slowly, removing her arm. He took in a large gasp of air.

"What's up with you?" She asked

"You" he said, still gasping for air "you nearly... Killed me in your... Sleep".

"You probably provoked me. You could always sleep on the floor" she yawned back.

"But I won the bed, remember" Alex responded.

"And you invited me up. As the host of this little sleep over, you should sleep on the floor" she retorted.

"But.. I... You can't..." He stuttered.

"No buts, it's the polite thing to do" she said calmly.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"No peaking" she teased.

"Don't flatter yourself" he retorted back.

She slammed the door behind her. Alex then got out of bed, gathering his clothes, ready for another day of portal master training.

 **Authors note**

Day 2 of uploads (WOOOO).

Interesting fact: this chapter had the most spelling errors out of any chapter of this story, despite it being less than half the length of some other chapters. It was a nightmare to proofread it and, to be honest, I still feel like there is going to be at least one error I didn't catch.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors note**


	30. Chapters 30 & 31

**Authors note**

Alright, so here's how it's going to work from now on. I intensely dislike story chapters that are under 1000 words. So, from now on I'll be grouping multiple chapters together into one 'super chapter' that'll be over 1000 words. It isn't quite the same but it'll do. It should also mean that you are required to click the next chapter button / dropdown box less often. So have fun with these new chapters, and with this, I'll let you get on with the story now.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors note**

 **Chapter 30**

Alex made his way back to the training room. It had only been two days since his arrival here, but he felt as if he had accomplished quite a bit in that time.

As soon as he entered the door, his good feeling were gone. Master Eon was there, with a frown on his face.

Before Alex could say anything, Eon blurted out "you FOOL. Do you have any ideas what I've had to gone through because of your little accident. That elemental beam ripped several islands in half, a few of them populated. You're lucky that nobody was hurt. I've had to empty the vaults here to pay for the damages caused by you in a single day".

Alex tried to apologise, but Eon kept on.

"Worst of all, it's probably attracted the attention of Kaos. He's not simply going to leave a new portal master alone while he's training. I had better get the Skylanders to start a defence perimeter around here".

Eon started to calm down.

"However, this has proven you are powerful, if just a little unstable. It looks like we need to skip a few sessions to make sure it doesn't happen again".

With that, he floated into the portal in the centre of the room. The noise of metallic clunking and scraping echoed through the room. The far wall started to shift, as brick by brick started to shudder. There was a thud, the bricks parted ways to reveal a secret door way.

"I shall meet you at the end" Eons voice echoed.

Alex walked down the corridor. It was poorly lit, but Alex could make out his surroundings. The walls were peppered with covered up paintings. Every so often, a suit was crystal armour stood proudly, holding a weapon, ranging from swords to crossbows.

Finally, Alex reached the end. There was a circular room at the end, covered in weapon racks. On each one was a crystal weapon, all of the unique to each other. Eon was floating there.

"These mystical objects can be changed into what ever kind of weapon you desire, within reason. They were for advanced portal masters only, but exceptions were made, especially for those in your predicament. Now then, time to choose one for you" he explained.

Meanwhile…

Chill was frustrated. Today was supposed to be her day off. But instead, she was here with Stealth elf and Flashwing on patrol. The island she was on was so small, that she could run from one end to the other in a few seconds. Stealth elf was lying on the ground looking at some purple flowers, while Flashwing was admiring her claws. The only thing on the island apart from them was a wooden frame and ladder, to get a better look over the islands. There was nothing around. Chill laid on the ground, staring at the clouds. They slowly glided through. She looked closely to see if she could make out any shapes. Sure enough, she did. Knowing that she would see what she wanted to see, she concentrated on seeing her home. The cloud took shape into the castle she once called home. Then she concentrated on the next one. The shape it took next was the face of the snow queen, the one she had failed to protect. Regret filed her, her biggest failure was the most important thing she had ever known. Her thoughts were interrupted by a question "what is that?" Chill looked up to see Stealth elf pointing at something in the distance. It was black a flying castle, and I t was moving right towards them. Kaos' kastle. The main drawbridge lowered and something pointed out. A cannon.

"Get down!" She shouted.

Stealth elf was quick to react, but Flashwing was too slow. The cannon repeatedly fired at the island. Chill and Stealth Elf jumped off the platform. The cannon balls made contact with the wood, shattering the platform. The gem dragon screamed as she plummeted off the island. As quick as a flash, she stuck her pointed tail into the island. Chill reacted quickly and grabbed he by the tail. She strained to pull her up, but didn't give up.

"Thanks" she said after he feet were back on land.

"No time for thanks, we need to warn the academy. Kaos is coming" she replied solemnly.

 **Chapter 31**

"So, I can choose which ever one I want?" Alex asked, admiring the selection of weapons.

"Of course. that's why you're here" Eon replied.

"There isn't some kind of trick, like if I choose the wrong one, then the room will collapse or something?" he asked

"No… where do you get these Ideas from? Anyway, the point of this is that the weapon will absorb excess energy to charge itself, which will prevent another outburst. But be warned, sometimes it takes more than that. If it does, then you need to drop it then and there, otherwise it will kill you" Eon explained.

Alex looked over the selections. there were bows, swords, maces, staffs and even daggers.

"So, which ever one I choose, it will become what ever weapon I wish. Does it stay that way forever, or can I keep changing it".

"The weapon you choose will unlock its full power. So, lets say you choose the dagger. It can become what ever weapon you wish, but it will be its most powerful as the dagger. If you desire to slice something in half, you could change it to a sword. That would make it easier to wield, but the dagger is more likely to cut it" Eon explained.

"That's… confusing, but I think I've got it" Alex responded.

'What do I go for' he thought. 'It wont bother me too much if I can change what it is, but is should go for something subtle. the dagger would fit the description, but being subtle shouldn't be the only thing to consider. A sword is easier to wield, but harder to hide, while a war hammer does the most damage, but is difficult to hide. But then again, I could just make it smaller to conceal it. There, I've made up my mind' he thought.

"Can it become objects other than a weapon" Alex asked.

"Simple objects, such as a cog or ball, but nothing that has a lot of parts, such as a music box" Eon replied.

That did it. Alex reached out to a blue crystal war hammer. Immediately, he could feel it sap his strength, but only slightly. He removed it from the wooden weapon rack and thought of something he could hide easily. The sound of breaking glass emanated from the hammer, as cracks began to appear. The crystal moved, sliding on top of itself, becoming smaller and smaller, until it was the size of an grape. The crystal had take form of a small wolf head charm. It depicted a wolf head, facing to the right, snarling.

"Do you have any string or anything that I can put this on? It would make it a lot easier to carry around" Alex asked.

"There should be a few stands of sheep wool in that cupboard. Its enchanted to never break, unless the owner desires it too" Eon said.

"Okay, thanks" he said. 'what is with the fascination with sheep' he thought to himself. Alex looked across the table to the right, until he found what he was looking for. he threaded it through the charm and placed it around hi neck.

Suddenly, the portal flashed red.

"What is it?" asked Alex

"Its the emergency alarm" said Eon urgently. "Kaos is coming".


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

At first, Alex was confused.

"Who exactly is Kaos? I've heard the name thrown around, but nobody explained it." He asked "and why is he coming here?"

"Kaos is an evil portal master. He has attempted to try and take over Skylands several times, and the reason I don't have a body any more" Eon answered back.

"Don't you have any air defences? Or at least like a catapult or something?"

"Of course we do. Watch" Eon snapped back.

The building began to shake. The sound of grinding stone came from all directions. Alex lent out of the window to see that the brickwork had split in several areas, which now had the barrel of a cannon sticking out.

In the distance, there was a small black dot, heading in the direction of the building. Alex squinted his eyes and saw that it was a castle, cloaked in a dark mist.

"Open fire" the old portal master cried out.

With that, each cannon shot out its load. Most missed, but those that hit ripped chunks of the walls of the moving object. But it wasn't enough to stop it.

The return fire coated the the wall with holes. Cannons that were hit detonated, further weakening the wall.

"Why don't I try the thing I did yesterday? You said it destroyed a few islands" Alex asked.

"No. He has a protective barrier in place that only physical objects can get past" Eon replied.

The castle rapidly approached and all fire ceased. A blue projected head which Alex imagined was Kaos was shown from the castle.

"Hello stupids" Kaos bellowed.

"Kaos" Eon shouted "you shall never get this portal master".

"That is where you are wrong, fool. I already have".

Alex felt something grip his waist. It was like a hand, but seemed to be made of a dark mist. Eon quickly went to his aid, but Alex was pulled out of the window, to the castle.

The portcullis raised as he was dragged in. He tried to hold onto anything he could, but was overpowered by the force that was dragging him in. Then, when he was inside, great wooden doors slammed shut, leaving Eon to stare in shock, motionless, as the castle was surrounded.

Alex was in a pitch black room. He heard shuffling in the distance and four conversing voices. Then, a deep red light shone across the room from a portal decorated with bones in the centre.

Alex scanned across the room. At the end opposite to him was a small bald man, sitting on a throne, with a green troll acting a a foot rest. Above him was a large mirror with the outline of a woman with pointy black hair.

"Sorry about the dark" the woman the mirror said "my son has a phobia of light".

"Silence mother" the one on the throne said. "I fear nothing".

With that, he pulled a cord next to him and the mirror was covered in fabric.

"Master" the troll said "I..."

"Silence fool" he said "do you not see we have a guest?"

That was three of the voices. 'Where was the fourth?' Alex thought.

"You, portal master. I am Kaos. And you are..."

"Alex".

"Alex. I now give you a choice. You either join me or die. It's that simple".

Alex suddenly gasped as he felt something close around his throat.

"Well, your answer. Be quick, I don't have all day".

The feeling around his neck tightened. Images of it snapping his neck and of him choking filled his head.

'Is this really it. Will I die here' he thought.

He felt for his throat. There was a cold grip on it.

Then, a female voice whispered through the room "I sense something different about the boy. He is powerful".

Alex then felt something sharp in his chest. He looked down. Nothing there. He felt with his hands. No blood. The presence around his throat disappeared. Relief filled him as he dropped to the floor.

He then felt something from inside his own head.

'I see. You were the one that was pulled through'.

Then, he felt the presence leave.

"So, have you made up your mind".

"I have" Alex said. "I shall never join you".

"Well then, now you die"

Kaos rose from the throne and cast a spell on the floor. Sharks suddenly emerged from the ground, gnashing at Alex. He quickly grabbed the pendant and pictured the war hammer he had seen it as earlier. It quickly changed. It was alive with the power it had taken from him in the last few moments.

Alex used it to fend off the sharks sent at him, swinging it underneath them to send them flying back to their master. One of them hooked itself onto his leg and bit down hard. Alex yelled out at it and hit it full on with the hammer.

It made a squelching sound and became motionless. The jaws slackened. Alex removed his leg from the corpse and threw it at Kaos. Kaos lifted his palm and deflected it away.

"Is that the best you've got" he shouted at Alex, but he wasn't there.

Kaos frantically searched the room, only to see Alex running at him.

Alex had ran, with difficulty, straight at Kaos, his hammer now a sword with a serrated edge. He slashed upwards, striking Kaos along his chest. Warm blood splashed across his face.

Kaos cried out in agony and clutched his chest. He muttered two spells at once. One to heal his wound, the other to make sure it couldn't happen again. A wall a fire suddenly erupted, separating the two of them. Alex was forced to jump back to avoid being injured, putting great strain on his leg.

"I will destroy you, fool!" Kaos cursed at Alex

Light suddenly flooded the room. Kaos squealed as he covered his eyes. The troll ran for cover. Kaos suddenly lunged through the air and fell on his face next to Alex.

A woman stepped from behind the throne. She had ebony black hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes, lips and nails were purple. She was clad black armour with purple highlighting the details and pattern.

She sat down on the throne, crossed legs.

The same voice that was previously in Alex's head came from her lips.

"Kaos. This human is already stronger than you, and he has yet to be trained. Were it not for that cowardly wall of fire you created, he could have finished you off".

She then turned to Alex. "I am impressed by what I have seen, Alex. You have shown great power and cruelty. You have won your freedom this day by defeating my champion, as the law of the universe states. But remember this well. I shall be back for you, as, willingly or not, you will become my new champion of chaos. In the meantime, take this. As a reminder of what you shall become".

"Who are you?" Alex asked

"I am the one who opposes the light, destroyer of hope and creator of chaos. I am known simply as the darkness".

Alex felt the same cold presence swirl around his hand. Then, something cold and metal was placed on his finger.

Then, a black light surrounded him. The last words he heard were "I shall be back for you".

 **Authors note**

Here's an interesting line from the original unedited version:

'Then, when he was inside, great wooden doors slammed shut, leaving Eon to motionless as the castle was surrounded by an army of troll airships.'

I actually had to get Boreale to fix this one for me. Many words were exchanged.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors note**


	32. Chapters 33 & 34

**Chapter 33**

Eon floated back in amazement. The boy whom he had just seen being dragged into the castle was back. This was the only other time since the Skylanders went in there to stop him, and even then, the only other time that anyone else had ever escaped the castle was when Eon sent the core 32 members of the Skylanders in at once. Even then, many had grievous injuries. However Alex just stood there only dazed.

"Did that just happen?" Alex said to himself

His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was in the same place as when he was abducted, inside the weapon room.

He was forced to lean on a wall as a wave of dizziness took over. He retched over as he felt the contents of his stomach rise up his throat. Quickly, he stopped himself and re swallowed his breakfast.

"Alex, are you okay." Eon asked, already knowing the answer.

Alex grabbed his head with both hands and fell to the floor.

"She was in my head. She just went in their and..."

"Who was?" Eon asked, worried.

"I don't know. I have no ideas who she was, but now she knows everything about me" Alex said in a state of panic.

Eon glanced at Alex's newly acquired ring. He recognised it immediately.

"Did she give you that ring?" He asked; worry in his voice

Alex lifted his hand and stared at the ring.

"DID SHE GIVE YOU THAT RING?" he bellowed at him

"She did"

"The woman you met was the incarnate of the darkness. A way for mortals to understand its intentions. Now she has given you her mark. This is indeed a bad sign. Did she say anything else?"

"She said... Before I say it, just know that it's the first time I've heard it before. She said that I am to be her new champion of chaos" Alex said back with a solemn face.

"I see. I want you to know though. She's only after your power by promising her own. It can't affect you if you don't allow it. Now, tell me everything that happened inside there" Eon said.

Alex went over the events of what happened inside.

"So, you fought off a spell with a weapon and inflicted a serious wound on Kaos. If he hadn't been able to heal himself, you would have made most of Skylands problems disappear then and there. You truly are remarkable" Eon said, trying to comfort him.

"But now, I don't know what to do. If that was the darkness, and she easily got inside my head, there no way a month would be enough time to train. I can't stay here any longer, otherwise I will cause all sorts of problems back home" Alex said.

"I have to tell you something. Portal masters can also influence time as well as space when using a portal. It is possible to send you back mere moments after you left you're world. But, from the sound of things, there are no portals back in your world. If that is the case, you could never return here, and without a portal to stabilise them, your powers would disappear" Eon explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before? This information would have made decisions a lot easier" Alex said, slightly frustrated.

"Because, being a portal masters requires you to make hard decisions. It was a test" Eon explained.

"And how many other tests have you done on me?" Shouted Alex, angry that he was lied to."maybe having her go into my mind was a test. Or, maybe when the Cyclopes invaded and Chill was injured. Maybe that was a test too".

"I understand that you're upset and what you just went through was upsetting, but calm yourself. That has been the only test so far. Now, concentrate"

The sound of engines outside intensified.

"We have some trolls to deal with".

 **Chapter 34**

After Chill sent the distress call to the academy, the dread yacht was sent immediately to pick them up. The cursed ship went into overdrive to get there, especially after the trolls attacked. While taking a few hits, it was relatively unscathed. When it finally got there, the Skylanders stationed there had recovered from the previous attack.

"It's about time" Flashwing complained.

"The trolls wouldn't let me go" Flynn stated.

"Trolls?" Asked Stealth Elf

"Yeah, they've surrounded the academy"

"Flynn, we need to get back there as soon as possible" Chill stated.

"Alrighty, let's go" Flynn said, activating the engine.

Meanwhile...

"The portal, get to the portal" Eon said to Alex.

Alex didn't question him. He ran directly to the portal in the previous room.

"Now what?" Alex asked panting

"You're a portal master. Figure it out" Eon said sarcastically.

Alex placed both of his hands on the portal and concentrated on stopping the invading force. He kept on thinking about a way to destroy the ships, when he was interrupted by cannon fire.

"That's it" he exclaimed. "Rain of cannonballs".

Immediately the sky grew dark. Just as Alex had commanded, cannonballs rained down from the sky. Troll ships blew up almost like fireworks, surrounding Kaos kastle with a ring of fire.

"Alright, just the castle to go" Alex said to himself.

But, before Alex could do anything, a hatch at the bottom of the Kaos kastle opened and an object fell to the ground. All Alex could do was watch as Kaos left and an explosion echoed across the land.

 **Authors note**

Relatively short two chapters this time, but don't worry, the next one is rather big (well at least by standard chapter size for this story).

Also am I the only one who thinks that Alex under reacted slightly towards the end of chapter 33? If that was me there would be _wayyyyyyy_ more of a freakout and quite a bit of vulgar language involved.

\- Captain Diomedes

EDIT: Another interesting line from the unedited version (Chapter 33, first paragrpah):

'he had sent in a massive force of 32 of them, that anybody had escaped.'

Also starting from now these are all chapters that will only have been proofread when uploaded.

 **/Authors note**


	33. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The crew of the dread yacht gasped at the sight when they returned. The building, whilst sustaining little physical damage, but something was off. The feeling of goodness had been replaced with that of evil. Purple creatures wondered across the ground aimlessly. Some looked up at the ship, but most took no notice.

"Flynn, land near the pinnacle. I don't like this" Chill stated.

"Yeah, sure. I have a bad feeling about this" he replied.

The dread yacht parked at the centre tower. A ladder was thrown from the side, which the Skylanders climbed down. Each was armed and ready.

"Stealth Elf, check on the younger ones. Use any means necessary to not get caught. Flashwing, get to the underground vault. Seal it up or empty it. I'll go and look for survivors" Chill ordered.

The three of them parted ways. Chill ran to the centre building. If there was anyone, they would be there.

Meanwhile...

The shock waves had knocked Alex unconscious. When he had come to, the place was silent. Eon was there, but seemed somewhat weaker. The holographic head was flashing in and out of existence.

"Eon, you ok?"

"No, I'm not. That was a pure darkness bomb. It has corrupted every soul and bit of magic at the entire academy. Except you. I assume you used some kind of protection spell, even if you didn't mean too"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"The traptanium you have around your neck. I can use it as a temporary resting place, but it's connected to you now, so I require your permission to use it. I shall tell you to let me out when I'm ready".

"Okay then... I grant permission... I guess"

With that, a swirling vortex opened right above Eon. He let it take him in, embracing his new traptanium home. The vortex closed behind him.

With that, Alex got up. What was next, he didn't know, but he decided it wouldn't be in here.

Meanwhile...

Chill was sickened by what she saw. The room was filled with mockeries of the Skylanders. Each had been tainted with the darkness, coated in the purple rock that covered the corrupted. It would be suicide to take them on, so she slipped back.

Worry filled her. If Alex had been corrupted, then hope for stopping the darkness was gone. Or worse, if he'd been killed by the corrupt. She would never forgive herself if that happened. Other feelings started to well up inside her. She had come to like the portal master. Even if he did act like an idiot sometimes, he still meant a lot to her. Tears weld up in her eyes as she thought of the fate that could have befallen him.

'If only she could see him one more time, then she would tell him how she really...'

She didn't get to finish her thought. She collided with something head on. The force of the collision forced them both to the floor.

"Watch it idiot" she said, rubbing her head. Then the penny's dropped. The one who she had collided with was none other than the foolish portal master himself.

"Alex" she yelled in delight, wrapping her arm around him.

"Can't...breath. Need...oxygen" he struggled to say.

She released him, blushing blue. There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Err yeah. Listen, we need to warn the others stationed elsewhere, set up an area to meet up and think of a way out of this. We need to get to the broadcasting area" Chill stated.

"Alright, lead the way"

Later...

The two of them got there unopposed. Alex was panting heavily, while Chill barely broke a sweat.

"Your really unhealthy. Did you know that?" Chill asked

"I wouldn't say unhealthy, just not physically fit".

Voices came from inside the room. There were at least two.

"Who is in there?" Chill questioned

"We are the legion loyal to the king. We are loyal soldiers" replied a voice

"Plus one" came another voice.

"Legion?" Puzzled Chill

"I know who they are. Open the door, your king commands you" Alex spoke to the voice inside.

The sound of numerous chains came from the other room. The door then opened, revealing the robots that were loyal to Alex. In the corner of the room was Spyro the dragon.

"Spyro. What are you doing here?" Chill asked

"I was taking the fight to the corrupted, until I was robo-napped" he replied.

"First rule of Arkeyan fortification. Take any survivors and make camp in the communication relay" one of the robots said on cue.

Chill barged passed them to the radio equipment. She started to fiddle with the equipment and then pulled out a micro phone.

"Calling any Skylanders out there. Any Skylanders. The academy is compromised. Repeat, the academy is compromised. Rally at Wood burrow. Rally point at wood burrow" she said into it.

"That's a negative" a dark female voice that Alex recognised as Starstrike. "Wood burrow is compromised. Some new weapon was unleashed here and it's driven those caught in the blast insane. The core of light island is also out of the question. Kaos has his forces surrounding it, although they can't land on it".

Chill stared at one of the robots for a few seconds.

"Rally at Rampart ruins. Do you copy?" Chill asked

"Rampart ruins? An odd choice, but acknowledged. See you there" she replied.

Various other voices of acknowledgment came across the radio. Then the system went down

"Power outage" said Spyro

"Doesn't matter. We leave now that's done. The others should be back on board now" Chill said.

The group left for the dread yacht. They got to a long hallway that led to the ladder, when they hearted screaming in the distance. Alex turned around and suddenly ran down the hallway. The others turned around and followed his lead.

Stealth Elf was running in the distance, followed by a mob of purple rock creatures. She was carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Run run run run run run run run" Alex yelled.

"Really, I hadn't thought of that one!" Stealth Elf shouted back sarcastically.

She quickly caught up with the group. In the distance, the rug was turned up, leaving a small hook in the floor.

"Watch out" Alex said.

Everyone was able to leap over it, except one. Spyro tripped over in the last second. He tried to recover, but was to slow. The mob descended on him, wailing like zombies. He tried to hold them off with his fire breath, but it wasn't enough. One by one, the mob bit into him, purple rock spreading from the bite. It was over quickly. He was now one of them.

The group ran into a nearby room and Alex slammed the door behind them. The mob tried to bust through, but they barricaded the door with furniture.

"Poor Spyro. He will be missed" Chill said.

"It's my fault" said Stealth Elf. She revealed the contents of the cloth to them. It was her daughter, but she too was evilized. "I attracted their intention by grabbing Whisper Elf. Now Spyro is gone". Tears welled up in her eyes.

Whisper Elf gnashed her teeth, but her limbs were restrained by her mother.

"Let me see her" Alex said.

Stealth Elf knew better than to deny a portal master a request, even if they were new to the role. Alex stretched out his palm and placed it on the young elf's forehead. His hand began to glow with a gentle light as it reacted to her. The gnashing intensified for a second, then it began to relax. The purple rock began to crumble, becoming a fine mist that seeped out of the window. Her skin began to get its green coloration back.

Alex fell to his knees. All the energy left his body, but it had worked. She had been cured.

She looked up, blinked a few times and asked "Where are we. What's going on mummy?"

Stealth Elf quickly brought her in for a hug.

"Alex, how did you..." Chill begun.

"I did it... with Popfizz... Remember" he replied between breathes.

Suddenly a ladder appeared outside the window.

"Come on. Flashwing is already on board. Get moving, we can't stay here" called Flynn's voice.

"Alright, let's go to the Rampart ruins" said Chill.

 **Authors note**

 _*Ahem*_ hello darkness my old friend...

But no seriously, this is the worst chapter. And definitely not because I'm biased towards any dragon characters. Nope, not at all what's happening.

But like seriously. YOU ARE A mAGICAL FU-LARGLING DRAGON, JUST LIKE FLY OVER THE RUG.

But in reality, if the author wants a character gone then I can't actually do anything about it.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors note**


	34. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

On board the ship, plans were discussed. Flynn was given the coordinates to the Rampart ruins and Stealth Elf was within the cargo area, entertaining her child. The others were in Flynns' cabin.

"Why Rampart ruins? It's so dusty there, that I could barley see my brilliance" asked Flashwing.

"And what is Rampart ruins" Alex added

"It was a grave for old Arkeyan robots. Overtime, people who cleared land often discovered the remains of old robots and just dumped them there. It's now just a scrap heap, full of the things. And for the reason were going, have you noticed the company of robots that follow Alex around? Well, he restored them from scraps. So I'm thinking we go there and get ourselves an army" Chill explained.

"Clever. But I'm not really sure if that's good. The Arkeyans also tried to take over Skylands at one point. Restoring them could make things worse" Flashwing stated.

"Do you doubt our loyalty to the King? I can guarantee that we are devoted to our king" one of the robots spoke up.

"Even if we do take an army to fight the corrupted, all we would be doing is harming our friends. Can't Alex just cure them all?" Asked Flashwing

"No chance. It nearly completely drained me when I did to Whisper Elf. No way I can do it more than once a day" Alex explained. "If there are no other alternatives, I'll order the robots to restrain them until I can sort them out. There can't be that many right?"

"There were thousands there. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there" stated Chill.

"Alright. Robot, pull up any information you can on other types of Arkeyan robots. Project it onto the table" Alex commanded.

After a few seconds, the orb on one of the robots lit up, projecting images onto the table.

What looked like a book page was now on the table, with a list of different Arkeyan robots:

Arkeyan Defenders - Arkeyan Blasters - Arkeyan Ultrons - Control Towers - Arkeyan War Machines - Arkeyan Hammah - Arkeyan Jousters - Arkeyan Bombers - Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts - Arkeyan Cracklers - Blaze Brewers - Arkeyan Duelists - Arkeyan Snipers - Arkeyan Barrelbots - Arkeyan Rip-Rotors - Arkeyan Slamshocks - Arkeyan Knuckledusters - Arkeyan drill bot - Arkeyan elites - Arkeyan War Armour.

"Knuckle dusters. What are they, special hand masseur" Alex said sarcastically.

"No. They fire super heated plasma from a three barrelled gun mounted on the arm" the robot replied.

The speaker filled in the corner flooded the room with Flynn's voice.

"Prepare for landing. The ruins are within sight'".

Those stood up found a seat and prepared for docking.

Later...

Several groups of Skylanders were at the rally point. Starstrike, along with Whirlwind and a shaman known as Double trouble were the first to arrive after securing supplies for nearby settlements in case of an emergency. The next group that arrived was off digging a well, consisting of Drill sergeant, Terafinn, the land shark and Zook, the explosive expert walking plant. The third group, who had returned from repelling troll forces consisted off Chop Chop, the Arkeyan sword master, Ignitor, the cursed fire knight and Hex, the undead witch who had literally gone to hell and back. Members of the Swap force and other Skylanders were en route, as well as members of the Trap team. The giants were close, dealing with an avalanche, who could be called on if there was an emergency. Other groups were either too far away, dealing with similar problems or corrupted.

"Well, what now? You brought the portal master here, so..." asked Starstrike

"Now I do this. And please, call me Alex" Alex said, raising his hands and concentrating his power.

"Ooga booga?" Asked Double trouble

"... Okay... Yeah sure..." replied Alex.

He pulled out a small vial and passed it to Alex. Alex opened it and sniffed it. It smelled sweet.

"Your supposed to drink it. It's a bit like a temporary power up. Just sit down when you do it" Starstrike said. "Some of us suffer a side effect after use".

Alex did as instructed. He went to a large rock sticking out of the ground and took a seat. He then gulped the entire thing down in one gulp. Immediately, he felt powerful, as if a limiter was removed. He concentrated all of his energy into his right hand and then forced into the ground. His only thoughts were of restoring every single robot there.

The sound of metal scraping echoed through the sky. Bits of metal moved across the island, some the size of seeds, others the size of cars and some as big as a house.

'Bloody hell' thought Alex. 'There was no way I could have done this by myself. That potion is really strong'.

Suddenly pain made Alex double over, clutching his stomach. He stumbled over to the edge of the island, where he forcibly unleashed the contents of his stomach. The other Skylanders made empathetic noises and comments, except Starstrike who did a quick "told you so".

'I didn't even eat this much' Alex thought, acid burning the back of his throat. Behind him, wires slithered across the ground, some ripped or partially rusted. A nearby tree was ripped apart by shards of metal flying in. The ruins occupied several large islands, but there would barley be any room for them all. Other parts, mainly bits of rusted armour, snapped wiring and broken wires came in at breach neck speeds, parts that must have been missed when the lifeless robots were dumped here.

Alex would have been amazed by the sight, if he had been able to turn around, but he continued to retch and throw up over the side, into the abyss below. He hadn't looked below the islands before and was astounded by what he saw. The sky was alive with colour, shades of red, orange, green, blue, purple and any other colour he could think off. At the very bottom, there was another planet. Alex saw his lunch fall for several minutes before it fell out of view.

The sound of metal clanging as it reconnected for the first time in 10000 years echoed across the island. The rust faded, becoming the previous brilliant colours. The gigantic war machines towered over the rest of them, even though many were missing their head as they had yet to reform. Some that had been exoskeletons for longer then actual robots became re clad in armour. Weapons were reforged, shields re equipped and gears started churning once again. The once almost silent island was now alive with activity. Many of the Skylanders got on the dread yacht, for fear of falling off. The Arkeyans started to climb the ruins, so none of them would fall off. The larger bits of metal started to take shape, becoming flying vehicles which pilots started to fly. Others became tanks and a few troop carriers. The Arkeyans maximised space anyway the could, even climbing on top of each other. Eventually, the movement stopped and several legions worth of Arkeyan robots were formed.

Each cried out in a single unified voice "all hail to the king".

 **Author's note**

Well done Alex, you've finally got your stuff straight. And as a bonus it only took 36 chapters. That's like sonic speed for a self insert original protagonist. Also I do have to agree with him for once, the Arkeyan unit names sound weird.

\- Captain Diomedes

EDIT: Just realised there's an apostrophe in author's. That and also I'm not the author, just the proofreader / publisher. Eh, who cares.

 **/Author's note**


	35. Chapter 37 & 38

**Chapter 37**

"How are we going to get them all off the Island?" Alex asked between retches. "There's no way there are enough ships to carry them all and I have a feeling the dread yacht won't carry many".

"We call in a few favours. The nearby fishing village has plenty of ships we can borrow" replied Chill.

A faint moaning came from underneath the Island.

"What was that?" asked Alex.

"Probably the wind. Just ignore it" Starstrike answered.

The original squad of Arkeyans had been mixed within the reformed army.

"Right, original robots, come here" Alex ordered "from now on, you are Alpha squad. I'm sick of saying the word robot. Understand?"

"Understood" said Alpha squad

"Right, now to categorize. Any long range weapon users will be the strike squad. Any melee fighters are the ground squad. Any heavy armour Arkeyans are the juggernaut squad. Smaller ones are the scout squad. Any others are the reserve squad. I expect that the final squad will mainly consist of the drillers and other construction tools. Spread these orders. Alpha squad, you shall act as my bodyguard, understood?" Alex said

"And the war machines" a member of Alpha squad said, referring to the giant robots.

"Shall be distributed as I see fit at a later date" Alex commanded. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna be sick". He quickly ran to the side of the Island.

"Oogga booga" shouted Double trouble.

"He said that this is one of the side effects. It'll wear off in about an hour" Starstrike commented.

"An hour. I can't..." He said, right before another wave of nausea.

This time, instead of falling into the abyss, it landed with a splat, followed by a large deep growl.

"That cannot be good" cried out Zook, who Alex realised had a Jamaican accent.

A large snake creature reared its ugly head at the edge of the Island Alex was stood at. It was at least the size of a small house. He quickly jumped back.

"Scout squad, strike squad, fire on the thing" Alex shouted.

"Fire viper" corrected Hex.

"Fire viper" Alex cried.

Immediately, the sky was alight with a multitude of colours. The sound of launching projectiles was deafening. The heat from the plasma scorched the nearby earth. The viper was forced to retreat, it's face smocking.

"Wow. That was quick. Most fights with fire vipers last a couple of hours at least" stated Chill.

"Alright. With some more planning, this could really do some damage. Let's go get ready to head back to the academy" Alex said. 'And increase the range of commands on these robots, I don't want to have to learn the name of every creature in this world' he noted mentally.

 **Chapter 38**

The wait for the transport ships was a long one and with all the portals nearby broken to prepare the land for crops, the only way to get back was on foot or by ship. when they finally arrived, the wait was lengthened when one of them broke down and had to be fixed.

"This is taking forever" Chill moaned.

"Yeah. There are quite a few of them" Alex replied.

Most of the other Skylanders were killing the time on the dread yacht, but Chill and Alex stayed behind to monitor the transport. Apart from the broken down ship, there weren't any problems.

"How are you feeling" she asked.

"Still a bit sick. Can we not bring that up?" Alex asked

"Sure. How are things since the Kaos incident?" She asked

Alex looked down to his hand. The ring was still on his finger. No matter what Alex had tried, it wouldn't come off.

"Odd to say the least. Eon seemed really panicked about it ".

"I'm not surprised. Not only did you deal an impressive blow to Kaos, but you met her".

"About that. Who is 'her' and why would she be interested in me?"

"She was the first portal master. It was in the book that Stealthy read to you earlier. Don't you remember?"

"Not really. Can you tell me again?" Alex asked.

"Sure" said Chill. "Her name has been lost to time, but we know the gist of what happened. When the darkness first appeared in Skylands, it fed on negative energy, like bad feelings and stuff. Anyway, she with the help of the eight elementals built the core of light to repel the darkness. But, to truly keep it away, she had to gave up her soul. There are other rumours about her, about other deeds she accomplished, but that's all they are. Unfortunately, recently the darkness learned to control her, to communicate to those who follow it. You see, Kaos is not the first dark portal master. In the past, there have been several of them at once, but there bloodlines were wiped out until only Kaos was left. But, since you haven't really been here long, it probably wants you to be the next one".

"Huh. Well, I'll think about it" Alex joked.

"Don't joke about that. If there is even a chance of that happening, then, friend or not, I won't hesitate to kill you" Chill said in a darkened tone.

"Alright, alright, jeez. Well, seeing as the mood is a little dark, how about a game of Skystones?" Alex asked

"Wow. Did you really just say that. I... That... Actually sounds like a good idea. It's a good thing I always carry a few on me at all times" Chill sighed.

So, with the sound of construction in the background, the two of them played until the ships were ready.


	36. Chapter 39, 40 & 41

**Chapter 39**

30,000 years ago...

It was a warm spring afternoon. The construction of the new traveling devices was going well. The creators design was perfect, utilising excess magic as a power source. Not only did it allow travel between islands, but it also removed the chaos that excess magic caused. Rumours of a new dark force were spreading, but that was little concern. The achievement of a life time was just around the corner, and it was hers, which nobody could take away.

Freya sat at her desk, looking over the plans for her portal design for the last time, making sure there was no way for it to go wrong. She had spent months working on her project, studying arcane arts and forbidden technology. Tomorrow was the day construction began. Her long ebony hair covered her eyes, so she blew it out of the way.

'One day, I need to get a haircut' she thought to herself.

She decided to take a walk outside. After tucking in her chair, she picked up her lucky ring, climbed down the ancient stone steps to the outside. The old oak doors opened to the chirping of birds and the distant roar of dragons. Her home was located close to the dragon king throne known as dragon's peak. Her previous invention, the hot air balloon, allowed exploration to far off islands. The idea came when she saw a Chompy drink an entire vat of fizzy juice and was blown away by it's own burps.

She had her own personal balloon, the most advanced in existence. After a few moments of preparation, she was soaring over the vast size of the Island. It alone had more land than every other discovered island a year before.

In the distance, a dark storm cloud started to form. There was little she could do about that.

Eventually, she arrived at the centre of the empire. The buildings were tall, as to accommodate the growing population. In the centre courtyard, the emperor's personal guard were training. After landing, she went over to see how the cadets were handling their training.

Initially, she had tried to be a part of the military, but didn't find it to her taste. Luckily she had left on her 12th birthday, so no commitments had been made. It had been four and a half years since then.

The commander of the guard was a gifted 15 year old. Rumour had it that he was trained from birth to be a fighter.

"Hey, Jamie" she called across the court yard.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't Mrs. Big shot herself. How the balloon stuff going?" He asked

"Alright. Just came to visit my old home and get a few things. Books and stuff" she replied.

"Let me guess, for that old library you're putting together? Lame" Jamie said.

'As immature as always' she thought, twisting the ring on her finger.

"That 'lame' library is going to be my next crowning achievement. Whenever knowledge is put to paper, a copy of it will end up in there. When I'm done with with my enchantments, the collective knowledge of every race will be right there".

"Sounds like a waste of time to me. If I can't hit it, cut it or eat it, I don't need it" he said.

"Wow. One of these days, you will rely on the power of knowledge"

"And you will rely on the power of my swords" he said back.

Suddenly thunder echoed across the sky. The sky had became dark and purple lightning struck the ground nearby.

Chapter 40

A few years later...

The dark cloud had all but destroyed the island, wiping out the population that once thrived there. Freya, Jamie and a handful of others escaped, having no choice but to leave their old home in ruins. Over time, the island was reclaimed by the woodland, removing all traces of development. Eventually, the storm moved on, allowing the small group to gather what they could from their old homes. Freya had left something important in her accommodations there and had asked Jamie to help her get it back.

"This place is vile" Jamie said, slashing plant life away with his sword.

"It's nice in a way. The plant life offers plenty of ingredients for my potions" Freya replied.

"If you say so. How close are we to the old village?" Jamie asked.

"It should only be a few more moments... Over there". She pointed to a ruined building, the walls broken and fractured by trees.

"How did it get so bad. The incident occurred a few years ago, not eons ago" Jamie pointed out.

"The black cloud must have some kind of effect on the plants. I shall take it into account with my research. Let's just get inside and get what we need" Freya said.

The two of them tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"The window" Jamie pointed out.

Freya gave Jamie a boost up and in return, he pulled her up. The inside was a mess. The floor was ripped apart, the walls collapsing.

"It should be on the top floor" she said to him.

The two made their way to the stair case. Suddenly a large bump echoed throughout the house. It was followed by a long dragging.

"Let's be quick about it. We need to get out of here" Jamie said.

"Alright, it should be here" Freya replied.

The two of them dashed to the top floor. Most of the doors were broken or inaccessible, blocked by tree roots, but luckily the one they needed was fine. It opened with a long creek. The thumping became louder. The two quickly went inside.

The room was untouched. There was a bed inside, still made, along with a magically sealed desk and a wardrobe. On the desk was a framed picture of Freya.

"I didn't know you held yourself in such high regard" Jamie teased.

"Shut up. It's the only picture of me I have" she replied.

"Alright. Just get what you need and we are out of here".

Freya pulled out a key from her pocket and plunged into the desk. The magical seal she had placed on it the desk disappeared.

She opened the top draw. Inside were a number of notes and bits inside. She picked up an old satchel she had left there a few years back. She then folded her notes into a smooth pile and placed them inside. She then picked up the machine parts and placed them in the bag. Except one. She held a round crystal orb in her hand.

"Come on, put it in and lets go" Jamie hurried.

"I can't let this out of my sight. The other parts are replaceable but this is one of a kind. It is the one, the only crystal eye!"

She lifted it into the air. A small amount of light in the air was magnified ten fold.

The thumping became louder.

"We need to leave. Now" Jamie urged.

The two of the ran to the window they came in. But, as they ran down the stairs, the eye slipped out of Freya's grip and landed with a crash. It was then followed by a large groan. The two of them froze. Two large lumbering creatures dragged their heavy bodies across the wooden floors. Their original form was gone, replaced with a thick purple tendrils and a layer of purple rock and crystal. The two of them bellowed at Freya.

Jamie unsheathed his sword.

"Leave. Take the bit with you and go" he said

"But..."

"DID I STUTTER" he ylled.

She picked up the eye and exited through the window, leaving only Jamie and the creatures.

"So, who first?" He asked

The creature on the right charged at him. He slashed his sword across its chest, sending droplets of purple liquid everywhere. It fell with a thunk. The other charged, but Jamie was ready. He used his signature attack, cutting deeply into its chest. He then pulled it across its chest, slicing through rib, muscle and organ. It screamed in pain and waved several of its tendrils around frantically. He then repeated this, forming an X on its chest. Purple liquid poured out of the wound as it collapsed, dead.

He sheathed his sword and turned to the window. He was about to call down to Freya, but was pulled back. The first creature had gotten back up. This time, a huge gaping maw opened where the wound he inflicted had drawn blood. It lunged for him as he pulled out his sword. It missed and he struck at it again, striking it near the top. Nothing happened. The tendrils on its right side started to change. They writhed and coiled around each other, forming a fake limb. It smashed the weak floor, creating fractures through the floor. It cracked and splintered. Jamie, knowing what was about to happen jumped to the window still. The creature followed, further weakening the ground. The floor buckled under the weight of them all. The creature bit into Jamie's left arm as the floor collapsed. Jamie reached with the other to the window frame and stabbed his sword into the brick work.

The creature bit in hard. Jamie grunted in pain. His sword arm was the only thing holding him up with the sword still in hand. The creature bit into his arm as hard as it could. Blood spewed out of the wound. Jamie had no choice. He pulled as hard as he could with his sword arm, pulling himself into the window frame, using his legs to prevent his fall. Then, relying on blind luck, pulled out his sword from the brick work.

He tried hitting the fracture again, but the only part he could strike was the chest. He sliced it several times, hoping it would be enough. It wasn't. The pain in his arm intensified until it stopped after the the wound. His arm was useless. Knowing his legs would give soon, he knew there was no choice left. Using the rest of his strength, he swung at his trapped arm.

"Chew on this, monster".

In one swing, he sliced through the muscle and flesh connecting his arm to his shoulder. The creature fell, taking Jamie's arm with it.

Finally, using the little energy left, he pulled with his legs falling on the other side, only to be caught by Freya. He started to lose conscious as he finally heared the first, dead creature hit the bottom with a faint thud.

Chapter 41

Jamie awoke inside Freya's laboratory. His vision still blurry, he sat up and scratched his head with his left hand.

'Hang on a second' he thought, the memories of the encounter returning. He glanced at his left arm. Instead of the fleshy appendage he was used to seeing, a metal construct had replaced it, still scratching his head.

He paused for a second, staring at it. It faintly ticked and gnashed with every small movement he made. It didn't feel like his old arm. While he was in control, he couldn't quite feel it. He slowly dragged it along a bookshelf next to him. While he could still tell the texture of it, knowing whenever there was a dip in the wood or how dusty it was, it just wasn't the same.

"It was the best I could do".

Jamie jumped when he heard Freya's voice. She had snuck up behind him. His sight had started to return. He was lying on one of the various desks in the building, with one of his rolled up shirts acting as a pillow.

"I like it. Happen to attach anything useful to it?" he asked

"Actually, I did. Flip the compartment on the wrist".

He did as instructed. At first nothing happened. But, quick as a flash a small circular blade with a hole in the centre popped out. He caught it in his other hand.

"Now place it on your forefinger".

He did just that. The hatch on his wrist closed and the finger started to spin, with the blade attached. It was loud, with an echoing buzz.

"Why not the middle finger?"

"Because, I'm a scientist, not a comedian. Now, open the hatch again"

The finger slowed down to a halt. The blade detached from his finger. He took it off, putting it back in the arm compartment.

"There's another compartment near your elbow if you want to store anything else. Anyway, need to go now" she said urgently.

"What's the rush?" Jamie asked

"I've nearly finished it Jamie. I've nearly constructed the core of light!".

 **Author's note**

The reason for the shorter last chapter and the longer this chapter is that I wanted to fit all the backstory into one bit. There would also be a witty comment here but I'm too tired to think of one.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Author's note**


	37. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Present day.

After several hours of waiting, the troops could be mobilised. Alex's fingers were sore from the many games of Skystones. Chill had won the majority of the matches.

"Well, looks like we're ready" Alex commented.

"Yeah. The other Skylanders are waiting on the dread yacht for us. It's probably time to eat now, so are you hungry, or still feeling sick?" Chill asked

"Both" Alex said, another wave of nausea washing over him, counteracted by the feeling of hunger.

The two of them departed for the ship. The smell of freshly cooked food engulfed the area. On the deck, Flynn was at the cockpit, devouring an enchilada, with the rest of the Skylanders sat around a large rectangular table. It was set with huge plates, stacked with every food imaginable.

Alex grabbed an empty plate and sat down.

"So, what would you recommend?" he asked

Chill sat next to him.

"The sheep wool soup isn't bad" Chill stated "But I think that the roasted sheep with baked potatoes are the best".

"Ok then" Alex said back.

The meal was long, in which Alex was introduced to many of the Skylanders. The conversations were often boring, with Alex either not understanding or forgetting what the conversation was about when it finished. What he had gathered was that Whirlwind, the Unicorn-dragon hybrid, was setting up a beauty contest, Sprocket was working on some strange machine that he couldn't even begin to comprehend, the magic Skylanders had started to research some new type of spell and Stealth Elf had started to train Whisper Elf in some defensive arts.

The sky had grown dark by the end of the meal. There were several beds in the cargo hold, taken up by Double trouble, Slam bam, Terafinn, Zook and Ignitor. Everyone else had to find space on the Island. After a quick radio call, a nearby village dropped off mattresses for them.

"That was nice" Alex said.

"There's always a meal before a battle. It really helps to lower tension" said Flameslinger.

The Skylanders that were on the Island had split into two groups, male and female, with the robotic ones like Drill Seargent in the male group.

"Not bad. You should have been there when we were about to fight Kaos for the second time. Ha, the food fight was almost as legendary as the battle itself" Bash commented.

"That would have been fun. Hey, do you guys mind if I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"Go for it" said fright rider, the undead ostrich riding jousters.

"It may be a bit of a touchy issue" Alex warned.

"Ask away" Flameslinger asked.

"Alright then. Do you know what happened with the human wars? Like, how it ended and what happened to the rest of the humans. If you don't want to, then you don't have to answer. I only ask as it seems to have had a big influence on Skylands even now" Alex asked.

They were all silent for a while.

Eventually, Bash answered.

"We don't know. The only records that exist are from the books which lack detail and the splintered memories of long dead elves. The elves don't share memories of their dead and even if they did, they're too spread out to make sense".

"Alright. Thanks for telling me" Alex replied.

There was a silence again.

"So" said Fright rider trying to lighten the mood. "You've really hit it off with Chill".

"Yeah, I guess we're friends" Alex said.

"Pfft, more than friends" added Flameslinger. "I've seen what goes on between you".

"Let me stop you there. There is no other type of relationship between us" Alex denied.

"If you say so" said Fright rider.

"Can we just drop it. To be honest, I'm not sure where we're at" Alex explained.

"Alright. Anyway, big day tomorrow. We need to sleep" said Bash.

"Fine. Goodnight" said Flameslinger.

"Goodnight" said everyone else.

The other half of the Island...

Chill had set up a tent made from leaves and bark big enough for her entire group to fit into. The mattresses were set up in a line. Each one of them that wore clothes had changed into spare clothes.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" asked Stealth Elf

There were several tired moans of agreement.

"So Chill. I need to ask you something" said Stealth Elf.

"Yeah" Chill yawned.

"Do you like Alex?"

That had caught her off guard. A rare occurrence.

"I can honestly say that I don't know" Chill replied.

"But I thought you were going out. Did you guys break up? I'm here for you Chill" said Whirlwind frantically.

"We were never going out. That's just a rumour spread by Flynn" Chill replied.

"Oh, in that case, you two should totally go out. You're like the perfect match. Just think of it. The warrior and the portal master. Sounds like something from a fairy tail" Whirlwind sighed.

"I don't like him" said Starstrike.

"What?" asked Whirlwind

"He lacks discipline. No one should have that power and be so immature. Don't let it affect how you see him, but unless he starts to take things seriously, I won't like him" she said.

"Fair enough. Flashwing, how do you feel about him?" Asked Whirlwind

"I like him. He seems like a nice enough guy" she replied.

"Sprocket?" Asked Whirlwind

"I don't know. I don't really know him, so I can't judge. But the way he uses his powers to fix those machines is lazy" the Goldling said.

"Okay then. Stealth Elf?" Whirlwind asked

"Personally, I really like him. From personal experience I can tell you he stays calm under pressure" she said

"If mummy likes him, then I do" Whisper Elf added.

"Hex?" Whirlwind asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cynder and SonicBoom? What about you two?"

"He's okay, but I have to agree with Starstrike. He seems somewhat naive" SonicBoom said.

"It's his fault that Spyro was taken. As the Portal master, he is responsible. I can never hate him, but I do know that I want too" Cynder said.

"Well, if tomorrow works as planned, then Spyro will soon be back" Whirlwind said optimistically.

"Alright, it's time we went to sleep. Big day tomorrow" said Stealth Elf.

"Goodnight" said everyone.

With that, everyone went to sleep. Everyone apart from Chill.

Later...

Chill had snuck over to the boys camp area. None of them had blankets and had fallen asleep in their clothes.

'Gross' she thought.

Then she found Alex. After sneaking up to him she was in two minds in whether to wake him or not.

"Love ... Zzz... Chill... Dggss... Zzz"

She blushed. Did he really say what she thought he said.

"I'll... Take... Three...zzz"

'What?' She thought to herself.

"Chili dogs... Zzz... Three... Now"

She tapped him gently on the shoulders. He woke up with a start.

"Chill. What...?" He asked

"I just wanted to tell you something" she said.

He yawned. "Go on".

"Tomorrow, please stay at the back. As the Portal master, you need to stay safe" she said.

"Okay... Dokey... Zzz" he said falling back asleep.

'He has the right idea' she thought yawning. Then a wave of fatigue hit her and she fell asleep.

 **Author's note**

Shipping it so hard FedEx will need to be involved.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Author's note**


	38. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Alex awoke to a familiar fishy aroma. Once again, he could feel Chill's steel grip on his throat. There was enough room to breath, but that was it. The other mattresses were empty.

'No. Not again' he thought, realizing his predicament.

"Chill. Chill. Can you please move your arm" he asked, but to be responded to with snores.

'Great' he thought. 'Now to spend the morning here. Could be worse I suppose'

A quiet giggling came from a nearby tree. There must have been about several voices.

"Alright, come out from there. I can hear you" Alex said, still unable to move.

Flameslinger, Stealth Elf, Hex, Fright rider, Bash and Flashwing stepped out from behind the tree and other nearby shrubbery.

"Looks like they made up" Flashwing said. She was wearing some kind of headset. A number of faint girlish giggles came from it.

"I think it's cute. Kind of reminds me of us when we were younger" Flameslinger said to Stealth Elf.

"Don't worry about it. Only us and the girls know about it. Your secret is safe with us" Hex added.

Chill started to move.

"Please don't tell her about this. We may tease her a little, but tread carefully if you have any serious feelings for her" Stealth Elf said.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, you've probably heard of why she is a Skylander. She's looking for the snow queen. But, the Cyclopes took her under under Chills watch" Stealth Elf started.

"What? A Snow Queen? Under her watch? Just so it's clear, she hasn't told me about her past" Alex explained.

"Well, I think you should know. Just so you can understand her a little more. Chill is an exceptional warrior. She rose through the ranks to captain of the royal guard of the snow queen. While there, she met some boy named Issac. The two of them became fast friends. Eventually, Chill fell in love with him. One day, he convinced her to skip the checks to the city gate to go out somewhere. That was the day of the Cyclopes invasion. Dozens of other sprites were killed in the battle and the snow queen taken" Stealth Elf told.

"Then what?" Alex asked.

"Issac showed his true colours. He had a magical disguise which he removed, revealing himself as a servant of the Cyclopes queen, thinking he could shift her loyalties. But, he couldn't, so he tried to kill her, but she plunged her spear in the centre of his eye, killing him instead".

"So, what do I do?" Alex asked

"If she comes on to you, let it happen, or let her down easily, but don't go onto her. It would be fantastic for her of she fell in love again, but you need it to be willing, not forced. Otherwise, there's no telling what she might do" Stealth Elf said.

"Okay, I'll..." Alex started.

Chill yawned and her eyes opened for a second. The Skylanders darted away.

After a few seconds, she still hadn't released him.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said, not knowing what else to say. She was still asleep.

Chill went closer to him and used her other arm to form a almost hug like grip over his chest. Unfortunately, that meant Alex's nose was know right next to her mouth.

'NOOOOOOOO' Alex silently screamed as the aroma intensified.

There was nothing he could do, with his head still trapped by her other arm. He heard foot steps approach.

"Who is it?" he asked

The giggle of Whisper Elf appeared briefly before everything went dark. She had thrown a blanket over the two of them. Now there was no way to get fresh air.

He started to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. He tried to stay awake, but found it difficult. Closing his eyes, he thought of the many ways he could get revenge, until he fell asleep.

He awoke only a couple minutes later. The blanket was gone and Chill was up, fanning herself to cool down.

"Hot hot hot hot" she said frantically.

Even though she was over there, the smell of fish was still prominent. It must of attached to him.

Chill found some water and poured it all over herself, soaking her clothes. Her armour must have been removed when she went to bed.

"Hey Alex. You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, you?" he asked back

"A bit hot, but nothing serious. Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, the fish. It's probably me, seeing as..." Alex started.

"You smell wonderful" she retorted.

"I don't agree, but okay".

"So, you ready for today? Today we attack" she said.

"Yep. I look forward to getting my clothes back".

After another hearty breakfast, they boarded the dread yacht and flew to the university.

The trip took several hours. The fishing boats containing the Arkeyan soldiers were much slower, so even though they left the day before, they over took it about three quarters of the way there. Alex was able to wash his clothes and have a shower on board. Chill seemed disappointed when the fishy aroma was gone. Plans were discussed while there. It was agreed that a small group would go ahead and scout out the area, with the main force close to send a rescue party if necessary. The scout squad consisted of Chop Chop, Stealth Elf, Chill, Double Trouble and Flameslinger.

When they landed, the scouts went ahead to search the area.

After a few minutes, they gave the all clear signal. That's when the rest of them mobilised. Alex stayed near the centre, so in a desperate situation, he could use his portal master powers. After half an hour, the question of 'where are they cropped' up.

When they left, there were thousands of evilised creatures. Nobody else had been to the island had since. The outside was eventually considered safe, so the inside was next.

There was little change. The rugs were slightly torn and pictures had fallen off, but that was it.

Eventually, they concluded that they had left somehow. With that, the main force was sent to search and take anything of use, just in case they returned.

Alex went with the scout group to the upper areas.

They were climbing the long circular staircase.

"So, where do you think they all went?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, don't care. We need to get what we can and leave" Stealth Elf said.

"I'm concerned. If they got off the Island, then they could be spreading it everywhere" Alex added.

"If that was the case, then we would receive some kind of message" Flameslinger explained.

They reached the top.

"Chill, did you leave anything here while you were in here?" Alex asked.

In front of them was the door to the master bedroom. It opened with a slow creak. Everything was how they had left it. All of Alex's stuff was in his case.

"One moment" Chill said, running towards a cabinet. Alex grabbed his suitcase and they left, deeming everything else in there unnecessary.

They walked down the stairs again.

"So, what was in that cabinet? I never opened it while we were there" Alex said.

"I'll show you later" Chill said.

They were stopped dead in their tracks by a loud groan. It was constant, but didn't get any closer or future away.

"What do we do. Check it out?" Alex said.

"Carefully. Stealth Elf, can you take the suitcase and everything back to the ship, just in case it requires us to run. Flameslinger go with her to make sure that nothing happens to her" Chill commanded.

The two of them did as instructed. The rest went to the source of the sounds down a hallway.

The wall of the hallway had collapsed in several places. Under the bricks in one area was an evilised Skylander. It was Smolderdash, the eternal flame guardian. As soon as she saw them, she started to struggle, but to no avail.

"Alex, do your thing" Chill said.

"I don't know, something feels strange" he responded "I feel like we should wait".

"Oooggga" said Double trouble.

"He agrees with you. Something is up" Chill said.

Alex wasn't sure what it was, but a feeling of fear emanated from it.

"We should finish gathering what we need first. The main vault has been cleared and the contents taken to the ship, so all that remains in Eon's study.

They left her there under the brickwork.

Eon's study was a wreck. The walls were collapsing, water leaking from the roof. The portal in the centre had been cracked in half. Alex searched the room for anything of use. His research and magical items were kept in a special bank elsewhere. The only thing that they could find was a lump of red traptanium.

"Why is this here?" Alex asked.

"No idea" asked Chills.

That's when Alex's charm began to flash.

Eon's voice came from with in.

"That was a darkness crystal. It seems that the emptying process has happened to it. This is grave news, as it must mean the darkness is rebuilding itself" with that, the voice dissapeared.

"Eon still doesn't have enough energy to come out yet, but he now has enough for brief communication" Alex said to Chill and Double trouble.

"There's nothing else in here, so we should get back to the ship. I have a bad feeling" Chill said.

"Ogga booga" Double trouble agreed.

"Let's get Smoulderdash and leave" Alex said.

They went back to the fallen Skylander.

"Get ready to lift the rubble" Alex said to them.

He placed his hand onto her fore head and concentrated his energy. His hand lit up with a brilliant light. The purple rock started to crumble, Turing to dust the dissipating into the air. Alex then pulled her out and the other two dropped the rubble with a thud.

"You okay?" Alex asked to her, the energy leaving his body.

"It's... A... Trap!" She struggled to say.

Almost immediately, thunder echoed through the sky. The sky turned dark.

"Run" Chill said.

Double trouble took Smoulder dash and Chill took Alex, with Chop Chop ready in defence. Then they ran.

The dread yacht was just a few minutes away when the lightning first struck. When it did, an evilised creature appeared. At first, they just ran around them, but eventually they had to start fighting them. When ever one was knocked down, it got back up. With the burden of the unconscious group members, the progress was slow, by eventually they made it to the landing bay.

The good news. Only a few more seconds of running would get them onto the ship. The bad news, they were separated by a horde of them. The ships cannon was blasting away, keeping them off and working as a distraction.

"Double Trouble. I will keep them off you, but you can't stop running okay" Chill said.

"Booga boo" he said in agreement.

Chill mustered all of her might and created the biggest ice block she could underneath Double trouble. Then she did so again and again, forming a path of ice blocks over the creatures. Double trouble jumped as fast as he could over them, not stopping for even a second and landed on the dread yacht. The ice blocks shattered. This unfortunately drew the attention of the horde.

"Okay Alex, this would be a good time to wake up" she said. No response.

More creatures came from behind. Now they were trapped.

"Come on Alex". Still nothing.

The creatures now formed a circle around them. Then, they attacked. Chill fought them back as hard as possible, but she was no match.

Alex opened his eyes. His vision blurry and hearing fuzzy, all he could make out was a scream. He sat up to see the creatures biting into Chill. Many went for her limbs, drawing out her blue blood. But the screaming stopped when one of them bit into her neck.

Alex saw rage. It pulsed all around his body. He two was covered in bite marks, a similar position to Chill. Except he wasn't screaming. His entire body burst into flames, sending creatures flying. He was already low in energy, but he didn't care. Using everything he could, he fought of the creatures. He had his traptanium hammer ready, hitting some of them so hard that they flew several meters into the air. They now swarmed him. He concentrated fire and earth together to send flaming rocks at them, knocking them off Chills body.

They ran for him now, leaving Chill alone. He then used the very last bit of his energy to send out a pulse of fire, forcing them away, creating a shield of fire around them.

He now had time. He inspected Chills body. The wounds were knitting back together, but in the form of purple rock. She was becoming one of them.

"Is that the best you can do" a voice shouted out. It was the same voice as the woman from Kaos's kastle.

Lightning struck the fire, putting it out. The creature swarmed again. Dread filled Alex. This was it.

"Fire" boomed a robotic voice. A whole spectrum of colours lit up the sky.

Alex's Arkeyan legion had arrived just in time. The laser pulses forced the creatures back. Alex used the opportunity to stand up and turned the traptanium hammer into a small four wheeled wagon. He lifted Chill onto it, then pushed it onto the dread yacht. Then, as the ships retreated. He fell into unconsciousness.

 **Author's note**

Goddamn traps amirite [lennies]

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Author's note**


	39. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Alex was in the cargo bay of the dread yacht. He and Smolderdash were in separate beds, in order to recover. Chill had been fully evilised, and had to be handcuffed to the side of the ship. Her snarls echoed through the hull. Alex rolled himself out of bed and landed with a thunk on the floor. He looked up to see Chill, but now twisted and evil. She snarled.

'How could I let this happen' he thought to himself. He went to rub his eyes, but felt the texture different in the right one. It was rough and hard. He tried scratching it, but nothing happened.

He forced himself to stand up. Then he fully inspected himself. His bites had been replaced by the dark rock of corruption. On his right arm and leg, it looked like it had grown up in a spiral, like a purple snake was surrounding his arm to crush it. It also swirled around on the right side of the chest.

He found a bit of shiny metal and looked at his reflection. It looked as if a purple lightning had struck from his neck to his right eyebrow, encompassing his eye. It was now a dark purple with a lighter purple iris and black pupil. He stared in horror.

"Ha ha ha ha".

Alex turned. Chill was laughing.

"What's the matter?" She said in a twisted tone "let it consume you if your so worried. Then we get to be together again. Ha ha ha ha".

"I won't let myself. And I won't let you either".

Alex put his left hand on her head, pushing all his energy into it, but it didn't work.

"Pathetic. I refuse to be weak again. Ha ha ha ha".

He sat down.

"When I'm free, I'm going to kill you".

"Then you won't be freed". He looked at her in both discuss and sorrow. "I'm sorry".

"For freeing me from my own weaknesses. Ha. I'm sorry for you for being trapped the way you are".

"I will find a way to help you".

"And I will find a way to corrupt you".

With that, Smolderdash awoke.

"What's... Going on?" She asked, still dizzy

"Good, another one. Come hear and I'll do you as well" Chill snarled.

"Chill... Oh no".

"You think that's the worst thing here" said Alex.

He turned and she gasped.

"Portal master, you...".

"Yes, I know. No need to say it ".

"Yeah Smolderdash, he's one of us. You could be too" Chill smirked.

"If you're up to it, I think you should leave. Don't look at her like that, don't think of her like that, just leave" Alex said.

"I will. Are you staying here?" She asked.

"I'll be out soon. Brace everyone for me please. They should probably get a warning".

"Right". She then climbed the ladder to the deck.

"Why are you still here. Want to spend more time with the new and improved me?" She sneered

"Kind of, but I prefer the old model. Let's see if I can get a downgrade" he said. He tried to remove the darkness again, but it didn't work.

"Don't you get it. I was exposed to your power during the transformation. I'm immune to you cure. Ha ha ha ha" she laughed.

"Maybe my cure, but I will find another one".

"No you won't. You're halfway to being one of us already. When you give yourself over, you won't want a cure. Ha ha ha ha".

"Do you know what? You can just stay here by yourself. I'm needed up there".

"Just you wait. Ha ha ha ha".

Alex left her down there, laughing.

He received the opposite reaction to what he was expecting. There was the occasional gasp, but no one pointed it out.

He went to the cockpit. There was a volley of radio messages coming forward and back, with Flynn doing his best to keep up.

He almost screamed when he saw Alex.

"Portal master. We've got some bad news. Those creatures are spreading throughout Skylands, taking over every island, no matter how isolated. The survivors are looking to us to tell them what to do and we look to you".

At that instance every survival book and movie came to mind.

"Are there any Islands with underground cities?".

"Thousands, what's your point".

"Well, if were going to use a hideout, then we'll need somewhere that they can't find us" Alex explained.

"Fine, look in my cabin. There is a map that shows the perfect place for you to go depending on your situation" Flynn said.

"Why didn't you use it?" Alex asked

"Because only the portal master can decide where we should go" Flynn exclaimed.

"Fine. Back in a moment".

"Be quick about it. Mabu are scary when they have to wait".

Alex went into Flynn's cabin. There was a bright blue hologram of a map.

'Huh. Interactive. Nice' he thought.

He went up to it.

"Please speak the criteria for your destination".

"Okay. Underground city, uninhabited, clean water supply, large population capacity, fertile soil, non toxic air, in habitual shape and power producing".

"Searching...0 results found. Choose a criteria to remove".

"Damn. Okay, remove uninhabited".

"Searching...one result found. Printing coordinates".

"What are the inhabitants. Map, tell me which race the inhabitants are" Alex demanded.

"Inhabitants include; trogs, Arkeyan robots, crystal golems".

'I guess that will have to do' he thought.

He went back to Flynn and gave him the coordinates.

"Really? Out of everywhere in Skylands, you chose the lost city of Arkus. Well if you say so" Flynn said reluctantly.

"Yes, it's the only one that meets my requirements".

"Fine. I'm sending all of you the coordinates on where to meet us. The portal master chose it himself" Flynn said.

A number of cheers came from the sound system.

"We weren't sure you'd make it, but your a tough old cookie" he said.

"Well, not in one piece, but I'm still alive and kicking".

Suddenly, the radio went quiet.

"Interference, it'll clear up in a sec".

But it didn't.

Flynn looked at a radar on the control panel.

"Looks like there's a jammer nearby. I'll land so you can take care of it".

The dread yacht landed in a nearby forest. The jammer was just ahead. Alex went alone, but had his Arkeyan legions keep an eye on him. He eventually reach a clearing. Somebody had clearly stayed there recently, as there was a campfire and weapons. There was a small box, made out of what looked like Arkeyan parts. Alex grabbed it, flicking a switch on top. He then put it into his pocket.

The trees were cut to ribbons, the bark stripped off by a slashing motion. It made sense when he came across a whole arsenal of blades. On a nearby tree stump was a piece of paper, a quill and an ink pot. Written on it said 'leave a message' .

He looked around a little more, when he came across an Arkeyan eye. Alex put this in his pocket as well. He then went back to the piece of paper and wrote on the other side.

'Hello

As you probably know, the darkness is spreading. The creatures it spawns are everywhere, so we have taken refuge in the city of Arkus. You're welcome to join us. Sorry I took the box, but it was interfering with our communications. You can have it back if you come.

Best regards

Alex the Portal master'

With that, he left for the ship once more.

Alex went back into the cargo hold. Chill was still struggling with the handcuff.

"Well, look who's back. Miss my company" she sneered.

"No, just making sure you're still comfortable with your room" he retorted.

"I never liked that smart mouth of yours" she snarled.

"Fair enough".

"Why are you really down here?" she asked

"Answers. Why is the darkness doing this?"

"What would you do if you were hungry? Consume. The darkness is hungry for power".

"So it does this by taking control of our inhabitants".

"No, not yours. Human".

"As Portal master, I look after them. They are my inhabitants. And so are you".

"No. I renounce you, as everyone else will".

"I think I got what I needed. So now some personal questions. Do you remember your life before this?"

"Yes, I do and I hate it"

"Alright, how does it feel now you are like this?"

"Amazing. Like a true freedom of the mind and body. You'd like it if you let it happen" she said blissfully.

"But you're not free are you".

"No. But I will be soon".

Alex left in silence.

After many hours of waiting, they eventually arrived. Many ships for many races were there.

The entire city is inside the island which can only be accessed by a single entrance found near the bottom. The entrance was sealed.

"Alpha squad" Alex called out.

A war machine piloted by an elite hovered next to the dread yacht.

"How do I open the entrance?" He asked

"It responds to the controls on the war machines. Inside are key cards for additional use".

"Proceed"

The robot pressed a button and the ancient doors slid open. Dust seeped out and stale air blew by. Alex summoned his control over wind to create a miniature tornado inside, sucking up every single particle of dust. Then he compressed it so much it had the same texture as a rock. He then willed it to him. It was the size of the palm of his hand.

He went into the incinerator room and placed it in the furnace. It easily set on fire.

The Arkeyan war machines were the first to go in, eliminating the trogs situated nearby. Then the fishing boats transporting the troops was next, in order to set up a defence line. Next was the dread yacht, so the Skylanders could organise the refugees.

"Do you think the Arkeyans active here will also follow you. They've been operational since they were made" Starstrike mentioned.

"I have an idea" Alex said.

When the refugees were in the island, all loyal Arkeyans were ordered to wait on a ship or war machine outside of the Island.

"Double trouble, do you have any more of those vials you gave me?" Alex asked.

"Ogga booga" he said, handing him one.

He stood near the entrance. 'Why ruin the floor when I just cleaned it up'.

He gulped the elixir In one gulp. He immediately felt the power surge. This time, he did two things. One, sent a pulse through the city, destroying anything Arkeyan. The Island stopped for several seconds. All movement stopping. The distant sound of scratching and gears turning stopped. The nausea started. Knowing what was next, he forced everything else as energy to fix anything Arkeyan. The rust that had formed in the entrance for the last 10000 years went back, revealing the original brilliant sheen. The meshing sound of gears returned, but the scratching sound did not. Suddenly, lights flashed on. The city had returned to its original state.

Then the nausea. This had needed much more energy then before, so the pain was so much worse. However, he had the fore sight not eat breakfast. So, after the stomach acid and lining came out, there was nothing else. It unfortunately didn't stop him from retching. But this time, his hands went numb. He tried to move them, but they wouldn't even twitch. A problem to deal with later. The pain lessened after he stopped puking, but Alex knew it would take a while for it to completely stop.

"Alpha squad, where is the main control room?" Alex asked.

"Follow us" they said in unison.

"Soon, I just... I just need to rest" he said. "Do any of you have a map for this place? If so, distribute a copy to each Skylander, except Chill. Skylanders, when you have the map decided on where to locate the refugees. Tell the Arkeyans outside that they can come in now".

He went onto the dread yacht to rest. He was tempted to go and see Chill, but that would make him feel worse instead of better. He sat in the driver's seat of the dread yacht (much to Flynn's displeasure), pushing buttons and switches back into place. Each time he did, another would fall out of place until the the heating system, the microwave and the electricity stopped working. He fixed all three, but at the cost of the cooling system and shields.

"Damned curse" he said to himself.

Alex then realised that he could remove the curse. He forced the energy into the ship, expecting something to happen. But, in his current state could do nothing about it. 'Some strong magic at work here'.

Eventually, Flynn asked him to move out of his seat and Alex let him know what he just did to the controls.

"Sweet. Does that mean I can make enchiladas with the lights on".

"Yes, yes it does. And you can finally sit on the seat with the seat warmer a on, as well as the heating for the rest of the ship" Alex said.

"You sir have done me a great service. You can have enchiladas with me, any time, because, now I can cook them at any time, not just doing them all at five in the morning and saving them for later".

"Do this I shall, but right now, I'm going to see Chill" Alex said.

"Good luck".

Alex climbed down the ladder. Chill was still there, as expected.

"Looks who back. So thought about my offer. It only takes one bite" she said.

"No, not now or ever. That's the easy way out. To undo all this damage, a lot needs to be done".

"Agreed. Still a lot of people left to give this gift".

"You won't give them anything. You're stuck here until I let you out ".

"And you will. All you need to do is just give in".

"Nope. Not going to happen. But, for old times sake, I found this Skystone board and I remember you saying you always have some on you. How about a game".

"Sure, just let me out..."

"No. I will move the cuff so you can sit, but I'm not releasing you".

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you are probably bored out of your mind just standing there. It's a distraction before you go to bed".

"Fine, but only because I want to sit".

The two played, with Alex easily winning.

"Well, this has been a nice trip down memory lane, but I'm still going to kill you first chance I get" she said.

"Well, good thing I'm not giving you that chance. See you in the morning".

He went up the ladder.

Whirlwind was waiting on deck.

"So, how did it go?" She questioned

"Nowhere. We played a match of Skystones, but nothing else happened".

"Well, it's still progress. Come on, I'm showing you where you're sleeping tonight. Anyway, you must be starving. We have enough food to last us a while".

"Thanks, I will". Then it occurred to him. Chill probably hadn't eaten in awhile as well.

During the meal, Alex hid some bread and other bits of food. Then, when the other Skylanders went to bed, he brought the food and a cup of water to the dread yacht. Sneaking past Flynn, he went down into the cargo hold.

"Now what".

"I thought you'd be hungry or thirsty. I got you something".

"Why, we are enemies. Or can't you understand that".

"We are a lot of things, but we are not enemies"

He went to the ladder after passing the meal to her.

"Alex".

"Yeah".

"Thanks".

He smiled as he climbed up the ladder. For a second, he thought he saw part of the roof collapse. But when he went to inspect it, it was purple, a colour not used by the Arkeyans. He felt his right eye. It felt like skin again. He quickly rushed to the mirror in the cockpit. His eye was still purple. But the rock from his head to neck had gone.

He knew that it was important, but he was too tired to care. He went to the sleeping area, placed his head on a pillow and that was that.

 **/Author's note**

So average chapter length has gone up, that's nice. Other than that I'm so tired my vision is starting to fade in and out. But don't worry I have checked this chapter for errors beforehand, so I'm going to upload it and then pass out.

\- Captain Diomedewasdz


	40. Chapter 45

**Author's note**

'THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD 'TIL I AM' - Captain Diomedes 2k16

But anyway, I've finally got through the ****storm that was a 200 page computer science project (mostly), so I'm back to uploading this thing. Hopefully it should be all uploaded by the end of the week, if not by tomorrow morning.

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Authors note**

Chapter 45

Several ships had arrived during the night. Luckily the commotion of when they arrived had woken up Whirlwind, who could calm things down when the refugees were confronted by Arkeyan robots. Among those who arrived where Hugo, the scholar from the core of light Island, Ermit the hermit, not really hermit, but people never saw him leave his home (he only had a phobia of clouds), Cali, someone who Flynn refers to as the co piloted of his heart, Mags an inventor from the university, Hatterson and Batterson, the molekin brothers, the first the hat maker, the second the chef, Diggs, another molekin, Gurglefinn, a fish person and Auric, the owner of several fantastic items up for purchase.

In the morning, Alex organised the refugees, creating workstations. He knew that if they were to survive there for a long time, then they would have to grow their own food. There were areas were greenhouses were kept, with windows to let in the sun on the 5th floor. They had enough food to last until the crops grew.

"Alpha squad. I need to get to the control room" Alex said.

"This way" they replied

Before they could lead him away a metal scraping and banging in the distance.

"What the...?" He asked

A rusted banged up Arkeyan copter struggled to land in the entrance. One of the propellers was cracked, the tail at a strange angle and the windscreen had bark or something else covering a hole.

The hatch at the front opened.

"Why hello everyone. What a lovely abode" came a voice.

A man stepped out. His arm was metal and he wore what looked like an exoskeleton. Alex recognised him immediately.

"You" Alex exclaimed.

"Me... Go on then" he said.

"Erm... Jack?"

"Nope".

"John?"

"Seriously?".

"James?"

"Almost".

"Jamie?"

"We have a winner. Congratulations, you just won the big prize".

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I was invited". He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was the note that Alex had placed at the campsite.

"Well, welcome to our band of survivors. I'm technically the leader, but you can ask any of the Skylanders if you have a question".

"Alright. Who's locked up in that ship over there?" he asked

Alex was quiet for a second.

"If you must know, that is one of the Skylanders. She was bitten, but we captured her to study her. How did you know about that?"

"I can see her. It's weird. Due to an _incident_ a while ago, I have like a sixth sense, it's complicated. Long story short that's why I can tell your also about half way there. But don't worry, it's going down".

Alex was surprised. He was wearing gloves from his case as it was cold that morning and showed none of his leg. Granted, his eye was obvious.

"Well, you're going to be a useful one" Alex said.

"I want the jammer back. I need it" Jamie said blatantly.

Alex pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey, Rob, I got it".

He then pulled on a piece of metal, spilling the gears on floor. What seemed like a mangle of parts crawled out of the cockpit. It landed with a thunk. It crawled to the gears and slotted them in place. Jamie dropped the rest of the box. The mangle bent the metal into a shape and placed it under the mess of parts. It had a single eye. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the eye he found.

"Oh, you've got it. Rob searched everywhere for that. It doesn't work, it's more for sentimental reasons".

Alex passed it to Rob. He place it on top of himself.

"I'm sorry, but Rob annoys me. Hang on a second".

Alex put his hand on the mangle. Immediately, the metal bent and twisted. Wires and shards flew in the entrance at the speed of sound. Legs then a torso then arms and finally a head was formed. Rob was an Arkeyan Hammah.

"Huh, but then again what do I expect from a portal master" Jamie said unsurprised.

"You could say thanks to me for fixing your friend".

"Probably should".

"I'm doing you chopper next. Not for you, but it also annoys me".

"You got OCD or something? Eh fine, knock yourself out. I'm going to my room".

"I haven't given you a room yet".

"I'll find one" he said wondering off.

'What the...?' Alex thought to himself. 'never mind'.

He did the same thing to the chopper, flinging the bark outside. Once it was fixed, he followed Alpha squad to the control room. The only way to access it was with a ladder

Inside was an instruction book. Alex spent almost the entire day reading it, to make sure he knew every important instruction and button. Within it was a shield, a weapon system and an emergency exit.

When he saw the time and how far he was through the book, he told the robots to fetch his case. It took him almost 18 hours to skim through for anything important. When he came across anything important he wrote it down. He filled in 6 full pages.

He closed his eyes for a second. When he awoke, he kept his eyes closed. The familiar stench of fish covered the room.

'Agh dang it' he thought.

Then pain as she bit into his hand. Then his arm. Then he felt her close in on his neck. He felt something cold and slimy run across it. Alarm bells rang in his head. He felt teeth scrape his neck.

He jumped into action, grabbing her with both his hands. He pinned her against the wall.

"Come on, one more bite. Then we're on the same team again" she said, licking her lips.

He turned his head, ready to jump down the ladder, but it was blocked by his suitcase.

"There is no running from this. Join us, or die".

"I could hold you like this until someone else checks up on why I'm not there".

"Come on. Your so tired you could fall asleep in a second. Then I bite you in the neck and then were done".

He yawned.

"How do I get out of this?" He asked himself

"You don't". Chill smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends" Alex pleaded.

"It's just a few seconds of pain, then you get to experience a true feeling of freedom. You should let me" she tried to explain.

Then everything paused. Much like in the university. Once again, Jamie appeared.

"A close one. Good thing I found you".

"Jamie, help" Alex almost shouted.

"Listen and do exactly what I tell you. I want you to kick her legs under her, then go for the exit. You will fail and she shall bite you. Let it happen. For a few seconds, you have a window of opportunity to cure her. Be quick, as you only get one chance. Stay calm and you'll both be fine. I need to go now okay. This magic thingy doesn't last long".

With that, he disappeared.

"But..." Alex began.

Time moved normally again.

"Well, you gonna let me or am I gonna have to force you" she said.

"I'm sorry".

"For what".

"This".

He kicked Chills legs from under her, letting her go to the floor. She fell on all fours. Alex jumped to his suitcase. Instead of lifting it though, he pretended that it was stuck in place. Chill pounced, knocking him on his back. Chill held down his arms and licked her teeth.

"Your mine".

She lunged, chomping down on his neck. He wanted to kick and scream but he stayed calm.

"Mmmmmm. Your blood tastes good. I'm gonna take it all".

That comment nearly made him lose his concentration, but he kept at it. Then, he felt her loosen. While she still had her teeth deep in his neck, she stopped adding pressure. Her arms stopped forcing him down. Alex took this as an opportunity, he placed his hand on her head and pumped it full of energy. She flailed back and screamed. The purple coating began to dissolve and dissipate, her teeth straightening back to normal, leaving behind the normal Chill.

"Chill you... Spluuuu". Blood flooded his throat.

"Alex. No. Stay with me" Chill said. She ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it round his neck, just tight enough to stop the bleeding, but loose enough for him to breath.

She lifted him up, forcing all the blood in his throat out. He took a gasp of air.

He was happy. As the blood rushed from his head, he was going to fall unconscious. But he had done it. His eyes closed and he had a smile in his face.


	41. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Alex awoke to see Chill, Smoulderdash, Whirlwind, Flashwing, Bash, Stealth Elf, Whisper Elf, Flameslinger and Jamie surrounding him. He was lying on a bed in the dread yacht. He looked behind Chill to see half a handcuff, still attached to the wall. The other half was in Chills hand.

"Hey everyone" Alex said. "Why the glum faces? It's not like a funeral right".

"No" Chill said. "But it would have been if it weren't for the new guy".

"My way of saying thanks for Rob and the chopper" Jamie said.

"Thank you Jamie" Alex said.

Time paused.

"Ok, quick heads up, they can't know about me. Don't mention anything about what I can do, capiche? That would be extremely bad for a lot of people".

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Ten million, give or take a couple of thousand".

Time started again.

"Well, I'll take my leave. If you run into any problems, let me know". With that, Jamie left, waving to the rest of the group.

"I'm truly sorry Alex" Chill started. "I..."

"Shhh" Alex said raising his finger to her lips. 'Well, no obvious spine damage. That's good'. "It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. But don't worry about it. It's done".

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Flashwing noticed this and said "let's give them some privacy".

The other Skylanders followed her lead and left.

"Don't worry about it. Not only am I alive, but you're better. Over time, I will get better and we gained another ally. Not a bad deal if you ask me" Alex said, jokingly.

Chill punched him in the arm.

"Heh. Okay" she said, drying her eyes.

A few moments of silence.

"I also wanted to thank you for keeping me company through that. I know I didn't show it, but it was a real comfort".

"No problem. To be honest, I was just glad you were alive".

She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, now I'm back to keep an eye on you. Just look what happened while I was indisposed" she jocked.

"I don't know, it could have been worse. I found a place to stay for along time, plus added so many more to the legion, that I don't even know how many there are" he rebutted.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll give you credit where it's due".

"Thanks".

"So, what now. We can't just wait around for this thing to stop. Your the portal master, so you make the decisions" Chill stated.

"No clue. Has anything like this happened before?"

"Yeah, but we have no idea how they dealt with it. All we know is that the core of light was made to fight it off, but now it won't work".

"Hmmmm. Maybe the answers there?" He asked.

"That does us no good. Kaos has his forces surrounding the Island".

"Well, that's a problem. Anyway to be more powerful? I mean like permanently. I refuse to have any more vials" Alex asked.

"Ye...no. No there isn't" she quickly said.

"What was that?"

"What was what".

"You were going to say yes. What is it?"

Chill sighed.

"Fine. There is always the iron fist of Arkus. But everyone who has ever used it was evil. The first king used it to conquer Skylands, then Kaos tried the same".

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do, but it's seen as a weapon of regime, not of someone fighting for freedom. You may be a portal master, but the fist had a bad reputation for evil. The ones your fighting for may see it as a sign of aggression".

"We're out of options. I'll only use it once if that's all that's necessary, but I'm sure they will understand".

"Alright, if you can move then I'll show you where".

Alex tried to get up, but the pain in his neck forced him back down.

"Oooowwwwww. Never again. Arghh. Pain, much pain. Very ouch".

"I'll take that as a no. I have an idea".

"Go on".

"I heard that you wheeled me on the dread yacht on a wagon or something made of your traptanium".

"I see. Keep going".

"Well, why don't you make that again, but this time, I wheel you there".

"Good plan, one flaw. How do I get out of the cargo hold. The only way out is a ladder".

"Leave that to me".

She picked him up by the waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me".

She walked over to the ladder.

"Don't drop me".

"Trust me".

She began to climb. Alex swayed precariously on her shoulder. His neck jerked painfully.

"Owwww".

"Trust me".

"Stop saying that".

She reached the top. Using her free hand, she opened the top. But, as she was climbing out, Alex banged his head.

"Owwww. Pain, much pain. Why did you do that?"

"Trust me". She giggled slightly.

"Stahp saying that".

They then got off the dread yacht and onto solid ground.

"Alright, now. Time for the wagon".

Alex's charm glowed as it grew, it's shape warping, until it formed the wagon. Chill began to push him to their destination.

On the way, they ran into many refugees, but they mostly ignored him.

"You'd think that they didn't know I was a portal master".

"Well, you don't really look like it. They normally have a cloak and staff of office. You just look like a sprite on their way to the medical centre".

Eventually, they got to the main chamber. It was guarded by Arkeyan ultrons.

"Stay away. Area restricted".

Alex spoke up.

"Allow us through. Your king commands it".

"Identified".

It turned around and pressed on a control pad. The ancient door began to slide down. Then, they came across their biggest obstacle.

"Stairs. So how's this going to work?" Asked Alex

"Carefully" Chill replied.

Slowly, the two of them went out. Unfortunately, Chill lost her grip about half way down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow".

After a moment of silence, Chill shouted "are you alright", to be responded with a pained moan.

Chill skipped down the stairs, to see that the traptanium had reverted back to the hammer and Alex was laying there.

"Come on. Get up" Chill said unsympathetically.

"It's not a choice". He reached for the hammer and used it to prop himself up.

With great pain, he looked around the room. It was huge, with a throne at the back, the size of an Arkeyan war machine. At its foot, was a gauntlet. It seemed like a regular war machine hand, but in the centre of the back was a glowing orb. The edge which should be attached to the arm was coated by a purple sheen.

"So, what now?" Alex asked

"Well, Kaos just stepped inside, so try that" Chill responded.

So, turning the hammer back into the wolf head charm, he limped to the purple sheen. He stepped inside, and the colour disappeared. The metal began to shift and turn, becoming smaller and smaller. Eventually, he had to sit to avoid banging his head. He would've jumped out, but the exit had seemed to sealed itself. 'Am I going to be crushed in here?' He thought

Chill stared at the shrinking gauntlet, emitting light at an increased level. Eventually she had to look away. Suddenly, a loud echo of a boom surrounded the room. When she looked at what was next, she couldn't stop her self from saying "oh my gods..."

Alex looked around the room. After a loud bang made his vision blurry, he just sat there.

"What the...?" He started

The injuries he had had almost completely healed themselves, with only slight cuts where the most grevious of gashes had been.

He looked at his hand. It was now encased by the gauntlet.

 **Author's note**

So I only noticed this on the final pass (I, Captain Diomedes, don't actually play skylanders so I had no idea beforehand) that there are Arekeyan 'ultrons'.

So. Does that make the period of the time where Arekeyans ruled

the age of ultron(s)?

 _*sorrynotsorry*_

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Author's** **note**


	42. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Alex removed the gauntlet easily. The strange purple light emanating from it before had now gone. Were it not for the grand red and gold paint scheme, it would seem like a normal piece of armour.

Chill ran down the stairs.

"What...was...that?" She asked

"No idea" he replied.

Alex tried a number of different ways to use the fist. It definitely wasn't suitable for melee. The extra weight made punching inaccurate and the fingers were clumsy, unable to grip a the traptanium weapon properly from a warhammer, to a dagger.

Alex rubbed the now mostly healed wound in his neck. It itched

Chill looked at the bandage on his neck.

"I am sorry for what I said and did when I was that... Thing".

"It's fine. No permanent damage done".

"No, it's not. How can you forgive me after all I said and did?"

"It's easy. Your a likable person and I quite like you".

Chill began to blush.

"Aw, thank you" she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Even if you reek of fish" Alex stupidly added.

Chill glared at him.

"At least I don't reek of rusty metal".

Alex lifted his sleeve to his nose.

"Yeah, you got me there" he chuckled.

The two of them chucked.

"So,were are we going next?" He asked

"You'll see".

Suddenly, Chill whipped out a blindfold and placed over his eyes.

"What ... What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon".

"Not unless you take of the blindfold".

"Come on, no lame puns" she giggled.

"It wasn't that bad".

She guided him up a couple of stairs and through a hallway to a room. Alex could hear a number of whispers all around him.

"Well. Alex" Chill said "since you've been here, you've been forced to go through a couple of challenges, including dealing with that jerk Kaos. A number of us realize that it must be stress-full to go through all of that, so we did something to help you relax".

With that, his blindfold was removed. The room dark, lit only with flashing disco lights. Sprocket was on a speaker system. She pressed a button and it started to play electro pop music. In the room were a number of Skylanders, including: Bash, Cynder, Double trouble, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Flashwing, Fright rider (ostrich included), Hex, Ignitor, Popfizz, Smolderdash, SonicBoom, Starstrike, Stealth Elf, Sunburn, TerraFinn,Whirlwind, and Zook.

On one side of the room, there was a table with various snacks and drinks.

"LETS PARTY!" Someone from the group shouted

With that, the dancing commenced. Alex never was a good dancer, but this was a time to relax, so he let himself loose on the dance floor. He wasn't the worse there, outdoing the lumbering lava creature and walking plant, but was completely blown out of the water by the elves. After a while, Alex felt thirsty. He went to the table and grabbed a drink. It was a dark red, with a strong berry smell. Stealth Elf walked up to him.

"Made it myself. Just drink it slowly" she said.

Alex took a small sip. His tongue immediately set alight with flavour. His eyes opened widely.

"Wow that's good!" He exclaimed. He took a huge gulp. Then another. And another.

"Woah, slow down. This stuff messes with your head if you have too much" she tried to warn.

He ignored her and had a second. Then a third. Then a fifth. Then a tenth.

Everything went blurry. One minute he was dancing like a champ. Then, the Alpha squad was there. Then, he was outside the room. Chill and the Alpha squad were there, then they were in the control room, then it was just Chill, then everything went clear again.

Alex clutched his head. "What...?"

Chill smirked. "You had too much to drink. I mean you had fifteen. Most people had three or four before they collapsed. I only had two and I feel really dizzy".

"What were they?"

"Caine berry juice. Very strong".

"Why are we in the control room?"

"You wouldn't shut up. We had to move you somewhere away from the sleeping quarters".

"Ah". A wave of tiredness hit him. "I think I may sleep here. I'm too tired to move".

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning".

"Have a good night".

"Oh yeah, before I go, I need to do something. It may just be the Caine juice, but..."

She leaned in close and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good night Alex".

"Good night Chill".

After she had climbed down the stairs, he thought to himself 'Maybe Skylands will be great after all'.

End of part one. Join the adventure again in part two of the trilogy, 'The Darkness rises strikes'.

 **Author's note**

HOLY **** WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH PART ONE!

Now I just need to spam CommanderBoreale into getting off his arse and finish writing part 2. Then proofread it... oh boy.

But anyway, that's part one over and done with. I'm going to go work on my own stuff for once. Oh also I found some short stories and filler content at the bottom of the document the entire thing is kept on, so look out for them in the future.

That's all for now folks

\- Captain Diomedes

 **/Author's note**


	43. Im back baby!

Hello there all!

I would just like to offer my sincerest apologies for disappearing off the face of the earth. Life got incredibly busy incredibly quickly and I had to make a lot of changes that did not afford me time to continue my work. However, I'm back for now, working on my story once again. Expect an update relatively soon (end of this month/ early next month) where I will hopefully create the conclusion of this tale. And just to tease you all a little bit, I'll let you in on a little secret. I based this story to become a trilogy in which I am currently writing the later stages of the second part as I speak.

Till my next upload, I hope you all have a good time

Sincerely

CommanderBoreale


End file.
